The Zabini
by r0manticr0se
Summary: hermione finds an intersting book, about the zabini's long lost daughter,her life is hell right now , but it has to get worse before it gets better,plz R&R i know crappy summery , but i promise the story will be good, flames OK.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting in the library, which she had finally convinced her father to let her have. There are any unused rooms in the manor, but ever since Hermione's mother died, her father hadn't wanted anything to change about the manor.

Once a maid moved a table 10 cm to the right from where the table originally was when Hermione's mother was alive; not only did her fire her, but he gave her a good telling off, leaving the girl in tears, after that he had stormed out of the house , and didn't return until 5 o'clock in the morning extremely drunk , that the door man had to help him to his room; that episode now was repeated almost everyday, minus the maid and table, every morning her father would get up, and head for the nearest bar, when the bartender would kick him out for being to drunk he'd either head to another one or go home and complete getting drunk there.

Anyway back to Hermione, Hermione had filled her library up from flourish and blots, she had honestly tried to take care of her father, but then she got sick, every time she tried to help him , he'd hurl insults at her like no tomorrow, she just couldn't take it anymore, she was grieving too but her father was too selfish to see anyone's pain but himself, now Hermione just locked herself away in the library and read, read until her eyes hurt and the words started to dance in front if her; she then would sleep and repeat the same routine the next day.

She never wrote to her wizard friends anymore, she didn't want sympathy words, and as for her muggle friends, she completely shunned them out, they have tried to communicate with her but she wouldn't see them, she didn't think she could take the sympathetic looks anymore, and she felt that if she heard one more person tell her "I ' m sorry for your loss" one more time she was gonna burst, so she never picked up the phone when it rang, she always sent her friends owls back .

Now back to her book, she was currently reading a book called 'ancient pureblooded families, their history and offspring' she flipped to the next page, up until now she had read about the McNaire's, the Nott, and the Bullestrodes, and until now those families were absolutely barmy, the kidnapped, tortured and downright killed one another for the 'inheritance', it was crazy, but interesting to read, so she started reading about the another family.

_**The Zabini's**_

_**The Zabini's family is one of the most pureblooded lines in the wizarding world, they currently have one heir (Blaise Zabini), but there used to be two. Anastasia Zabini, is the daughter of Rudolf Zabini and Gemma Zabini, Anastasia was Blaise Zabini's twin, Anastasia disappeared on her first birthday, the Parkinson's(for the Parkinson's go to page 300) are believed responsible for this particular incident, because on birth Anastasia was betrothed to Draco Malfoy the soul Malfoy heir(for the Malfoy's go to page 350), the Parkinson's who wanted for their daughter to be the future Mrs. Malfoy were believed to have kidnapped the girl and hide her, their scheme indeed worked after exactly one year , the Malfoy's lost interest in the Zabini daughter, and reined that she is dead , and after the Zabini's in blood line and wealth are the Parkinson's , and sure enough their daughter Pansy Parkinson was betrothed to Draco Malfoy. Of course should Anastasia resurface she would be expected to marry Draco Malfoy the minute she turns seventeen, which would have been on the first of August 2007.**_

Hermione chuckled, she didn't know who to feel sorry for Pansy Parkinson for having to marry the biggest git in school, or Malfoy for having to marry the biggest slut in school, and she completed reading.

The Zabini's still believe their daughter is alive, they offer a prize for whoever finds her which is 50,000 galleons , now there is a photo of Anastasia that was conviently taken the day she was kidnapped.

Hermione looked at the picture of the little girl she was adorable, she had chestnut hair, it was silky and done in two high ponytails at the top of the girls head, she had milky white skin, she had sapphire pale blue eyes which were innocent and adorable, Hermione wished that when she one day had a daughter she would be as half as beautiful as this baby, she was giggling and reaching her arms to the camera as if wanting the person holding the camera to carry her.

Hermione closed the book she couldn't read anymore the words were dancing on the paper in front of her. She closed the book and got out of the library and headed to her room.

She heard her father tripping on every table that existed in the house, she rolled her eyes and hurried to her room, she didn't want to fight, but what she saw in front of her father's room made her make a double take, her heart stopped beating in her chest.

* * *

**_Well liky,no liky tell me what you think._**

**_The next chapter of this story is already written and as the next chapter of "why I ever loved you" is in the typing process, don't forget to tell me what you think, pleeeeeeease review_**


	2. NOT A CHAIR, ADOPTED!

Hermione's heart stopped beating, and ache did a double take, there standing in front of her was her father, not alone drunk and grieving his dead wife and her mother, no he was making out with a blond girl who looked only a couple of years than herself. She didn't know how to react, they were heading to her parents room, right then and there something snapped in her.

"STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" she screamed , her father turned around so fast that he fell on his bum(cause he's drunk )making the blond bimbo behind him giggle.

"SHE HASN'T BEEN DEAD A MONTH AND YOU BRING THIS……THIS TRASH IN HERE, AND YOU WERE GOING TO SLEEP WITH HER, IN THE BED YOU SHARED WITH YOUR WIFE FOR 20 YEARS, GOD YOU HAVE SOME NERVE, AS IF ALL THAT ISN'T ENOUGH YOU WERE GOING TO SLEEP WITH HER, WITH YOUR OWN DAUGHTER RIGHT DOWN **THE HALL, **HOW THOUGHTLESS AND SELFISH CAN YOU GET" Hermione said, now seething with anger.

"I DON'T HAVE A DAUGHTER!" he exploded

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL ME, A CHAIR"

"NO **ADOBTED**" he screamed back

Hermione's eyes widened with shock and horror as tears spilt down her cheeks, she tried to stop them from coming, but they came anyway.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna leave" the nameless blond said scurrying out of the manor

Her father sighed "I'm sorry honey, I'm drunk, I -" he reached for her but she flinched away from his touch.

"What do you mean adopted?" her voice a horse whisper

"this is not how I wanted you to know , we wanted to tell you, but the time was never right, come to my office and I'll explain everything" he said taking her in his arms this time she didn't flinch away from his touch, she let him lead her limb form to his office.

He put her on the nearest couch, and her teary eyes stared at him goading him to tell his story.

"sixteen years ago , we ,me and Helen, were desperate, but couldn't, we tried everything, but nothing worked, and just when we were about to give up, we find this beautiful baby on our front porch, you were a gift from god, we searched for your parents everywhere, but couldn't find them anywhere, see you had this letter with you saying that you were a gifted child, that you are allergic to caviar, that your birthday is august the first, that you were one. You lit up our lives and made us happy.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing; who would leave their baby on someone's front porch, why didn't her parents want her was their something wrong with her? tears flooded her eyes , finally resting in the now damp spot on her skirt.

"Hermione, honey……."Leo granger asked but she cut him off

"So you are telling me my whole life has been a lie, that you are not my father, and that this…this is not my mother" Hermione's voice cracked as she pointer at a picture of Helen granger.

Her body shook with violent sobs that she couldn't hold in anymore, hot tears streamed down her face watering the damp tear spot on her skirt even more, the man she had called dad for so many years now held her close, she felt stupid, and abandoned. She didn't know what to feel or say or do, she leaned against the only father she knew and sobbed into his shoulder, he comforted her, hugging her closer to him, as she curled up on the couch beside him.

* * *

Hermione woke up next morning in her bed, she had a huge headache and her eyes were swollen almost shut, she went into her bathroom, and looked at her reflection, she was as pale as a sheet, her eyes were red and swollen, her hair was sticking out at every angle that ever existed, she splashed some cold water on her face, hoping to ease her swollen eyes, she stripped and went into her shower.

Tears mingled with the water spilling on her face as the memories of last night flooded her memory she quickly shampooed her hair, and did her usual bath, she finally stepped out of the shower, she dried her tears with her wet towel, which she had already used to dry her body, she slipped on a pink tank top and a pair of blue jeans, and headed down to breakfast.

* * *

_So? what do you think?, do u like it? Do you hate it? Should I just stop writing and resign that I am a failure writer? Tell me what u think, I have major confidence issues!_

_Lol, just kidding tell me what you think though._

_Love u all_

_Summer_


	3. Almost narmal

For the first time since Helen granger's death, Hermione saw Leo granger at the breakfast table, he smiled at her, and she smiled back, she looked at her plate, scrambled eggs and bacon with some mushrooms, her stomach growled in hunger, so she started eating.

"Good morning honey" Leo said, watching his daughter eat

"Good morning daddy" Hermione said reassuringly, she knew he didn't know what was going to be her reaction, and it was apparent that he was nervous.

His smile widened at her use of the term daddy, Hermione notice at took his hand in hers before speaking.

"You don't ever have to worry about me calling you dad, you raised me, you changed my dippers, and you held me when I fell, you taught me how to ride a bike, and you are my father, my daddy, not the person who left me at the house of a complete stranger"

'but I need to ask you something, i.e. wanted to try and find them, I want to know why they gave me up, I have to" she finished waiting for his reaction.

He smiled sympathetically " I understand, but I already told you yesterday, when we first found you we searched for them, but their was no record of them or you in any hospital in London, it's like they didn't exists " he explained

At his words Hermione smiled wider "did you happen to check, hospitals for witches and wizards say... st. mongo" Hermione asked slyly

Her father's eye widened with realization "of course you're a witch it would only make since if you were born in a wizarding hospital"

"I'll go to sty. Mango's, you go to work" Hermione said referring to the fact that her father hadn't gone to work since her mother died, not that they need it they're already filthy rich.

"Okay" her father said

"But first I have to visit my friends at the burrow, maybe mars. Weasly can help me" Hermione said

Her father nodded and got up, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Fine, make sure you come back by lunch, if you can't make it call me and let me know" her father said putting on his jacket, with one final good bye he left

Hermione smiled, her life had been hell, but it was slowly getting back to almost normal, well almost.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do you totally hate me?, I know its super short, but before you hurl cyber knifes at me, let me explain, my ass of a history teacher decided to throw a huge project at me, not only that but he partnered me with the dumbest guy in school, I think he can't even spell his own name, I'm sorry next chapter will be a lot longer,

And if somehow the number of the reviews sky rocketed, you might give me an excuse to throw the guy out, and write a VERY LONG chapter, he he plz review


	4. St Mungos

"Hello, may I help you" said a healer in peach colored robes

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, I would like to take a check for glamour charms'' said Hermione

"of course, fill out this paper, and after you finish it give it to me, don't worry, its just procedure, there is no case where someone doesn't qualify for the glamour charm check" said the healer, adding the last part when she saw the worrying look on Hermione face.

"Okay" Hermione said, taking the quill from the healer, and then reading the paper.

_Name:……………………………………………………._

_Gender:………………………………………………….._

_Birth date:………………………………………………._

_Allergies:…………………………………………………_

_Do you have any specific marks on your body?_

_Before check After check_

……………………………_l……………………………………._

……………………………_l……………………………………._

……………………………_l……………………………………._

……………………………_l……………………………………._

_please note any appearance or disappearance of marks on your body._

…_.. Adopted ….. Your parents biological_

_Son/daughter_

_please put a check _

_Color of your eyes:_

_Before check after check_

……………………………_l……………………………………._

……………………………_l……………………………………._

……………………………_l……………………………………._

……………………………_l……………………………………._

_please note any change in the color of your eyes._

_Please fill in all required information_

_Thank you for your cooperation _

_Head of healers_

_Paullina Hogs_

Hermione stared at the paper

"Why would they want to know if I am adopted or not?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasly

"Oh I don't know they have the strangest procedures" Mrs. Weasly said.

Hermione's nerves were taking over her, she was nervous like hell, what if she finds out her real parents were not magical at all, what if they were magical, what if they were like the Malfoys or the Notts , what if they force her to move in with them, what if her true self was deformed of something. She felt like she was gonna faint or throw up, she paled a few shades.

"Mione, what's wrong?" asked Ginny

Hermione voiced her concerns, and was met by a chuckle from Ginny.

"What's so funny?" Hermione fumed

"Hun, you are jumping to conclusions as usual, look what if you don't have any glamour charms on you, relax you look like Ron when someone takes away his mash potatoes" Ginny said

Hermione giggled, and her nervousness, calmed down a few notches, she was thankful for having the Weasly and Harry with her.

Flash back

_"Hermione dear, hoe have you been, we haven't heard of you from the beginning of summer" said Mrs. Weasly while ushering Hermione inside the burrow._

_"I..." but she was cut of by a flash of red squeezing the life out of her._

_"I .. mi..ssed…you..too..Ron" she crocked out._

_"Sorry mione" he said after letting her go _

_"No problem" she said massaging her neck and back._

_"Harry, Mione is here, get your bum down here to say hi" screamed Ginny Weasly, then ran down the stairs and hugged Hermione_

_"Ginerva Alexandra Weasly, you will not use that language in this house" said Mrs. Weasly, Harry came running down_

_"Mione we missed you" he said hugging Hermione _

_"Yeah, I missed you guys too" she said _

_"Well how have you been, and why didn't you send back every letter we've sent you" said Ron _

_They moved to the kitchens were Hermione told her story and everyone listened intently._

_"………….. So I came here for your help, since I don't know where to start, have you heard of any magical families who lost their daughter at the time" Hermione asked_

_"Yeah, there were two families, the Armands and the Zabinis" Mrs. Weasly said staring off into space._

_"It can't be the Zabini's I saw a picture of their daughter, she has blue eyes actually they are very light blue, like indigo blue" Hermione said._

_"Oh sweets, haven't you ever heard of glamour charms"_

_"We're coming with you" said Ginny, Harry and Ron._

_End Flashback_

Hermione gave the woman her paper.

_Name:…Hermione Jane Granger…………………._

_Gender:………female……………………………….._

_Birth date:………22/September/1990…………….._

_Allergies:……………favism…………………………_

_Do you have any specific marks on your body?_

_Before check After check_

…_one strawberry birthmark l……………………………………._

_on left inner thigh………l……………………………………._

……………………………_l……………………………………._

……………………………_l……………………………………._

_please note any appearance or dissappearence of marks on your body._

…_.. adopted X. your parents biological_

_Son/daughter_

_please put an X on the correct option_

_Color of your eyes :_

_Before check After check_

……………………………_l……………………………………._

……_Hazel……….………l……………………………………._

……………………………_l……………………………………._

……………………………_l……………………………………._

_please note any change in the color of your eyes._

_-Please fill in all required information_

_Thank you for your cooperation _

_Head of healers_

_Paullina Hogs_

"okay , please follow me miss" the healer said

Hermione followed the healer to a white door

"okay, I am sorry but you can't accompany her in there" the healer said to Hermione's entourage

"Okay" Mrs. Weasly said walking to a near by chair and sitting on it followed by the three teenagers

"Good luck 'Mione" said the three teenagers.

"Let's go miss" said the healer ushering Hermione to the room.

Hermione followed obediently

"Now please take off your robes on wear this one"

"Why?" Hermione asked

"You might experience some drastic changes in your body you may become abnormally fat and destroy all your garments for example".

Hermione gulped and did as said after the healer woman went out of the room.

Hermione sat on the bed , but jumped up again when the door opened, her garment consisted of blue paper , she wondered what's gonna happen if she becomes abnormally fat, how this paper is gonna was gonna hold her. The woman entered a muttered an incitation under her breath, a golden 16 formed in the air.

"This glamour charm has been on you for the past 16 years" the healer said.

"I will now remove it" the healer continued

"Removia glamour" she said pointing to Hermione's head.

Hermione felt as though she had just passed through a ghost, she walked to a mirror in the corner of the room.

She looked at her reflection and gasped.

There in front of her was a girl with indigo blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds.

She was tall with sleek straight cinnamon brown hair, she was at least a C cup and had killer long legs, her skin was a peachy cream color, her waist was thin and well defined as it always have been, she noticed her boyish hips were gone and replaced by true curves, her eyelashes were long and curled giving her eyes more beauty and accentuating their rare color.

"Your companions would like to come and see you" said the healer from behind her

"'sure, let them in" Hermione crocked out hugging her robe to her more tightly.

ZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ

_So? Do you love me? Do you hate me? Do you want me to continue writing this story? Or should I just kill it now and save myself the embarrassment? Review and tell me!_

_A/N: sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I had a major writer's block._

_A/N 2: favism is when the person eats legumes (beans) it destroys their red blood cells._


	5. The press! I

"Mione…you…wow…amazing….wow…you" were the words Ronald weasly could formulate when he entered the room where Hermione granger was in her new look, so to speak

"HERMIONE! Merlin's beard, you look great" Ginny weasly said.

"Hermione, you look wow!" said Harry Potter

"They are right dear you look great" said Mrs. Weasly

"Thanks" Hermione said feeling nervous

"Mione what is wrong with you, you're shaking like crazy" Harry said in a concerned voice.

"Oh that is normal, after we draw blood magically" the heeler said smiling like she's just said she liked sweets.

"When did you draw blood?" Hermione asked astonished, she hadn't felt a thing.

"oh minutes ago, its just procedure, didn't you read it in the paper I gave you, by the way, you should complete it, we have to send it quickly" The heeler said looking as if she was a five year old kid on Christmas morning ,

"Send it where?" Harry asked suspious

The heeler looked at him and her eyes immediately flickered to his scar, she let out a gasp.

"You're Harry potter!" she stated

"And you didn't answer my question!" Harry said irritated "send it where?" he repeated his question narrowing his eyes as the heeler stammered.

"I…umm…uh...the…archives!" she finally said with a hint of victory in her voice, before scrambling out of the room in a hurry.

"Are you sure you are okay mione, I mean you look great…"but he was stopped because he was howling in pain, Ginny had just stepped on his foot.

"Oh sorry Harry, I stepped on your foot _unintentionally_" said Ginny

"More like stomped" Harry muttered under his breath, still messaging his foot.

"he's right you know, you look bloody hot, and look at your hair" Ginny said "its frizz free its like silk" Ginny said passing her fingers through the cinnamon silk, but Hermione wasn't listening, wheels were turning in her head, she new what the color of her eyes meant, she knew that was the color of the Zabini family, she was a Zabini , her name was Anastasia Rosalie Zabini , her father was Rudolf Zabini and her mother was Gemma Zabini ,her brother, her twin brother was Blaise Zabini, her eyes widened as the a horrifying fact sunk in she was-"

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, interrupting her pale as a paper friend's thoughts.

"Betrothed to Malfoy" Hermione whispered the rest of her thoughts in a horror struck whisper.

"What?!" Ginny asked feeling worried by her friend's unnatural behavior

"Hermione, you are a Zabini" Mrs. Weasly stated simply

"No I am not" Hermione said quickly

"Yes you are" she said

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Mrs. Weasly sighed, "You know you are, the eye color is the Zabini's"

"No I'm not" Hermione said desperately

"Hermione" Mrs. Weasly said weakly walking to the girl and embracing her in a warm hug, Hermione's tears fell she knew she was supposed to be happy because she found her family, but she also felt her life was being stolen, if anybody knew, she would have to marry Malfoy.

His pointed pale face appeared in front of her eyes, and more tears came, she didn't want to get married. Especially to a person who hates her.

Mrs. Weasly held the weeping girl in her arms, she knew why she was crying, and she knew of the betrothal all too well, she sighed not knowing how to comfort the girl, except by holding her, so she did.

The other stood by watching what was happening like a racket match, and then Hermione started crying.

"Mione, why are you crying? you should be happy you found your family, right?" said Ron uncertainly

"I don't want to marry Maaaaal-snif-fooooooooooooy" Hermione wailed before returning to Mrs. Wesley's embrace

"What is she talking about, Mrs. Weasly?" Harry asked clearly confused.

Mrs. Weasly explained still holding Hermione in her arms.

"Oh" was all Harry said after Mrs. Wesley's explanation.

"I'm so sorry Mione" Harry said walking to her and taking her from Mrs. Wesley's arms into his.

"Hermione, I still don't get why you are crying" Ginny said

"Because she doesn't want to marry Malfoy you dits" Ron said angrily.

"I am not a dits Ronald, if you don't want to marry Malfoy, wait until he marries Parkinson before revealing yourself" Ginny said shrugging as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Ginny, you're a genius" Hermione said smiling, but then her smile fell "what about Hogwarts, people will realize I have the Zabini eyes and go to the Zabini's for the reward, because Parkinson doesn't marry Malfoy until she's seventeen, which means its not until December" Hermione said.

"Why don't you wear contacts" Harry said.

"Oh Harry! I love you," Hermione said excitedly pecking his cheek.

At that moment the heeler entered, she blushed at the words and looked at Harry and Hermione in their embrace, clearly jumping to conclusions.

"Oh I'm sorry i.umm. ...interrupted was just wondering if you have completed your form yet" the heeler said, smiling like no tomorrow.

"Oh no, hold on I'll finish it right away" said Hermione picking the paper up and heading to the bathroom.

"Um…mione, where are you going?" Ron asked.

Hermione blushed "to see if there are specific marks that appeared or disappeared from my body" she said before scurrying to the bathroom.

Hermione stared at her naked reflection amazed, her body was...wow, she had a natural peachy skin that glowed slight bronze.

She once not so much breasts were at least a C, her hips had curves, giving her an hour glass shape. Her hair reached till the end of her back straight with natural highlights, her eyes sparkled with glee, she had a woman's body, she checked her thigh for her strawberry mark but it was still there, at her ankle was a tiny "Z" she gasped, she then checked the rest of her body for other marks but there was none, she thanked god her stomach was as firm as it used to be, she had worked hard for years to get it where it was today, she loved wearing Bikinis but a two piece bikini and a wobbly tummy don't go well together.

She quickly filled the paper wore her cloth and headed out, she adjusted her tank (which had become too tight after her –ahem- changes,) using her wand, the ministry wouldn't know if she used magic in a place where people were doing magic right and left.

She noticed her slightly baggy jeans had hugged her legs, but she couldn't bring herself to make them baggy again, she was happy with her new body.

She walked out and handed the heeler the paper she turned to her entourage to find them staring at a certain place on her tank top, she blushed, they probably hadn't noticed with the paper bag she was wearing earlier.

She cleared her throat hoping to get their attention, and they immediately snapped out of their trance.

"Hermione, you're….umm…. changed" Ron said, blushing a deep scarlet color.

"Well, okay lets go" Hermione said taking Ginny's hand and walking out of the room her cheeks practically glowing.

_Mean while_

"Oh I'm sure its her, she has the ankle mark, the eye color and we tested the blood, same DNA" heeler Maria said squealing

"That's interesting" the figure in the fire said

"And she's dating Harry potter" the heeler continued

"Oh we'll be here in a jiffy" the reporter in the fire said before disappearing. From the fire, another gold pouch appeared on heeler Maria's desk, she smiled more broadly.

_Back to Hermione _

Hermione was smiling as she was getting ready to walk out the front door.

"I just want to go home" she told Ginny

But as soon as the door penned she was blinded by camera flashes, she blinked a few times to regain her sight, cameras were flashing like lightning she looked at their source, more than a twenty reporters were shooting away and yelling questions at her, she could barely hear a thing, but she caught one question.

"Are you really Anastasia Zabini?"

Sooo? Do you like it? Tell me what you think; this chapter is 1478 words for all those who wanted longer chapters

I would like to thank my reviewers

AmOrFoReVeR, XOXdreamergurl, bella, sarcastic sweetheart, EmilyLovesYOU, Latina chikita, Summer Lindsay, KayRose, Adriana Madden, DarknessFadingAway, r.k.Malfoy, Lauren, dracoshott28, -NH- Jackie –BL-

Your dreams,princesspam, breezie, hsmforlife, ginny and draco fan, write-this-song, LNluvshostile17, cutiexoxo, ohanotheranonumouswriter, booksurphur1500, kat, princess ella, Courtney , DracozSlytherinPrincess.

**THANK YOU GUYS 4 YOUR SUPPORT, I WANT **EmilyLovesYOU** TO CONTACT ME TO CHOOSE HER FAVOURITE CHAPTER SO I CAN DEDICAT IT TO HER, FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER, AS WELL AS **AmOrFoReVeR** FOR BEING MY FORTIETH REVIEWER.**

**I WILL ALSO DEDICADE A CHAPTER TO MY,50TH, 60TH ,70TH ………….and so on, REVIEWERS, SO PLEASE UPDATE**


	6. Expected surprises

Hermione was rolling in her bed. It had been an

eventful day, and she couldn't get to sleep. She found out her true identity,

and that she was betrothed to marry Draco Malfoy. She decided to keep it a

secret, though, until

Malfoy married Pansy Parkinson, but unfortunately the press found out.

Apparently the healer who removed Hermione's glamour charm (oh and she also got

a new body and eye color) had let it slip that her DNA matched that of the

Zabini line. Oh, and added the untrue fact that she was

dating Harry Potter. Hermione was going crazy! She was afraid of the headlines

of tomorrow's paper. So, she paniced. And even though she knew it was wrong,

she ran.

Flash Back

_"Are you really Anastasia Zabini?" a voice asked, winning above all the others._

_Hermione felt a wave of panic flood in her. Images of ringing church bells and_

_Malfoy at the end of an isle with his trade mark sneer on his face. Then images_

_of children with the same sneer invaded her mind. Her breathing grew rapid, she_

_couldn't breath, so she held Harry's arm and_

_told him,"Get me out of here. Apparate me home, now!"_

_She then proceeded to tell her father everything that was going on, with Harry_

_or Ginny filling in for her when she'd brake down crying._

End of Flash Back

Hermione knew the cat was out of the bag, she just hoped the Zabini's wouldn't

approach her.. at least not soon.

She got of her bed knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep and glanced at the

clock on her wall; it read 5:35 AM.

Hermione took a quick shower and put on her training suit, which consisted of a

sweater, a training bra (which she noted had become visibly ...ahem

...tighter), and of course training shorts that reached her mid thigh, when

she got out. Then she gathered her silky hair in a pony tail, and went out for

a run in the gardens.

It was habit for Hermione to take morning jogs around their gardens. She had to

keep in shape because she hated having anything wobbly about her. So ever since

she was young she had taken care of her body, but she wasn't

one of those girls who threw up in the bathroom after meals, or one of the girls

who were constantly dieting. On the contrary she ate whatever she liked. She

just exercised to match what she had eaten.

Many thoughts ran through Hermione Granger's head as she jogged: When her

parents were going to contact her, how her father was going to take it if they

asked her to come live with them, were they even going to believe that she was

their daughter? How was she going to handle this Malfoy fiasco? She just didn't

know what to do but her jog calmed her considerably and she was starting to

unfreak out.. if that was even a word.

Then she decided to talk to Sofia. She was the only person who would help her

now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blaise Zabini spit out the juice from his mouth as he gawked at the picture and

headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

_**The Zabini Heiress finally found!?!**_

_**It is well known that the Zabini heiress, Anastasia Zabini, disappeared on her**_

_**first birthday, but this reporter had gotten a call from a healer yesterday from**_

_**St. Mungo's. The healer (who wished to remain unknown) informed this reporter**_

_**that she had removed a glamour charm from a teenage girl who visited her. The**_

_**charm had been placed on the girl 16 years**_

_**ago. It is now known that the girl's DNA matched that of the Zabini's line and**_

_**she also possessed the infamous color of the Zabini eyes. This reporter caught**_

_**the girl as she was exiting St. Mungo's yesterday at 5:30 PM when she**_

_**dissapparated with the aid of Harry Potter, her boyfriend (as shown in the**_

_**picture above). The girl has been living under the name of Hermione Granger, for**_

_**the past sixteen years and yes she is THE Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best**_

_**friend (and now apparently his girlfriend), and we all know of her big role in**_

_**Vanquishing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Anastasia or Hermione had been living as a**_

_**muggleborn, after being adopted by muggles immediately after her disappearance.**_

_**This reporter intends on following this story till its happy ending. Please**_

_**await a follow up in the next**_

_**issue of the Daily Prophet.**_

Blaise stared at the picture of a stunning girl who was holding Harry Potter's

arm. She was everything a Zabini girl should be, beautiful, athletic looking,

smart, attractive, brave, and a Gryffindor. Yes all Zabini women have a knack

for being placed in Gryffindor. She fit the prescription. He ran to the dining

room, where his parents were having

breakfast, only to find his mother staring teary eyed at the picture on the

front page of the Daily Prophet.

"My baby," his mother whispered at the picture.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione finished telling her story to Sofia; the latter had listened intently

like she always has, and did not interrupt the girl.

Sofia was a witch who came to work at Hermione's house as a house keeper.

Hermione's parents had hired her wanting Hermione to have a flavor of her world

at home and she had been there since Hermione had received her Hogwarts letter.

She had always loved Hermione and recognized the signs of smartness in her. So

then she had taken it upon herself to educate the girl so that she would know

what all her peers who had been magically raised knew, and maybe more. She had

found the girl quite receptive and gave her more books and information, and over

the years they had become really close and Hermione regarded the old woman as a

second mother to her and loved her dearly.

Hermione looked at Sofia waiting for her reply. The wise woman sighed and

started speaking.

"I can't make your decisions for you Mya and you know that, but I can give you

advice. First of all you have to clear your head. Become objective and look upon

your problems as an outsider would. Then you can start making decisions like

where you are you gonna live, and how you can deal with having a new family all

of the sudden. And as for the arranged marriage, you can stop fretting over it

because it's going to happen whether you want it to or not. Magical betrothals

are bound by blood, so you have two choices. Marry or die. You can instead focus

on developing a

relationship with this Malfoy guy. And if not love then at least friendship. I

have heard you complain about him for the past six years, but darling, can't you

look at the situation from his shoes? He was raised to be the man he is now. To

hate all muggles and muggleborns, to despise half

bloods and blood traitors, to love only himself and that he is supeirior to all

others. All of that was fed to him with a spoon since the day he was born and he

can't help it. I am sure you can look past his flaws and bring out the best in

him. You have that effect on people. Just be patient and give him a shot, I am

sure you'll be surprised." Sofia finished tucking a stray strand from Hermione's

hair behind her ear.

"Merlin Sofia, sometimes you are as wise as Dumbledore." Hermione said smiling

slightly.

"Yeah, I know," she stated in mock smugness.

"Now go wash your face and get ready for breakfast." Sofia said shooing the girl

out of the kitchen lovingly.

Ten minutes later Hermione was having breakfast with her father when the door

bell rang.

"I'll get it, Sofia!" Hermione yelled as the dining room was closer to the front

door than the kitchen.

Hermione opened the door to find three people staring at her.

"Hello Ana," a man with a thick black moustache, raven black hair and amazing

blue eyes said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soo? What do u guys think? Do u totally hate me for not updating 4 such a long time? I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but hear me out, first I had two broken fingers, then my computer crashed down and I had to install a new version of windows, which in turn, deleted all the work I had already done, I managed to do this chapter because I remembered what I wrote in it vividly, anyhow I'll try to update sooner. But I couldn't have done it without my betas, thank u so much guys, I really appreciate it. I couldn't have done any thing without you, Meagan and Emily u guys rock.

Please don't forget to review; I will love u 4 ever


	7. Reunion

Hermione Granger was tagged as the smartest witch of her age, she had helped Harry Potter many times with her startling intellect, she saved the lives of many people by using the brain some people said rivaled that of Albus Dumbledore, to sum it up , the girl was pretty smart, so when she opened her front door, to find three people staring back at her, two males and one female, all with jet black hair and two with brilliant blue eyes to match her new acquired color, she immediately new them, they were the Zabinis , and of course the fact that she recognized Blaise Zabini from school, helped.

A lot.

The female who she knew was her mother was in a black cloak with the hood covering her face only jet black hair could be seen, tumbling to her waist.

Hermione was speechless, she wanted to do so many things in the same time, she wanted to run to her mother's arms and cry her eyes out, she wanted to close the door in their face, and return to her much simpler life, she wanted to scream at them asking them why they hadn't found her a long time ago, she wanted to run to her father who raised her and throw herself in his arms, she wanted so many things, but all she managed was a tearful gaze, a sad smile and a whispered

"Hi"

"Aren't you going to let us in?" Blaise said

"Sure, come in" she crocked as she stepped aside for them to enter.

The hooded woman let her hood fall from her head, revealing the most beautiful woman Hermione had ever seen, she had vibrant green eyes, that were now sparkling with glee and un-shed tears, she had a smile on her face that portrayed mother's love, she looked at Hermione with such tenderness and care and …love, that Hermione was having a real hard time resisting the urge to throw herself in her mother's arms. Thankfully the arrival of her father provided her with the much needed distraction.

"Mya, who is…oh, I've been expecting you lot, Mya tell Sofia that our guests are having dinner with us"

"Yes daddy" Hermione said, and flew out of the room, only to throw herself in Sofia's waiting arms, telling her what had happened between heart –breaking sobs.

"Calm down child, calm down" she said hugging the weeping girl to her chest.

"I sob don't know sob/sniffwhat to do? I am just not ready!"

Sofia raised Hermione's beautiful head to face her, and gave the pink faced girl a warm smile.

"you love, are ready, you always are, you will go wash your face with warm water, then go to that room and do what your heart tells you to do, for once in your life listen to that poor ignored heart of yours and forget your mind"

Hermione let out a half sob half chuckle

"Oh Sofia, what would I do without you" Hermione said wiping her face and smiling fondly at the old lady.

"Probably just fine" the woman said

"I really love you Sofia" Hermione said

"I love you too; now for the second time today, get out of my kitchen"

Hermione laughed, and speeded up to her room, she changed out of her training suit, had a quick shower and wore a white summer dress, she let her hair fall to her back with silky tresses, she wore white stilettos and hurried downstairs.

As she walked to the living room, where they usually had guests, she heard voices and a vibrant woman's laugh, it fell as music to her ears, and she knew it was her mother.

She walked through the open room and noticed the huge album sitting in her mother's lap.

"I see you haven't wasted any time in thoroughly embarrassing me, dad" she said playfully.

"Come on Hermione, you were the most cutest little baby, I ever saw, there is nothing to be embarrassed about"

"ya , there is nothing embarrassing about being photographed in your undies sis"

What followed the word 'sis' was undiluted silence and concentrated tension, until Gemma Zabini broke it.

"Oh shut up Blaise, as soon as I get to, I am going to show her your fourth birthday photos, and those are moving" she said with a smirk

A look of pure horror flashed on Blaise's face.

"are you really my mother" Hermione said in a small voice, her hands behind her back like a nervous ten year old, she knew the woman was her mother, the similarities between them were undeniable, they had the same everything, except a younger looking face, a pair of blue eyes, and cinnamon tresses.

"Yes Hermione, I am "the woman said, standing up.

Sofia's voice rang in her head _"does what your heart tells you to do, for once in your life listen to that poor ignored heart of yours and forget your mind"._

Before she knew it, Hermione was running into her mother's arms, holding her as close as possible, as if afraid, she was going to disappear, both women cried relentlessly , and the three men stood awkwardly, not knowing how to act.

Sofia entered the room, and smiled fondly at the sight in front of her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is ready"

-

At the dinner table anecdotes about her and Blaise's childhood were shared

"I just wish Helen was here, she was so much better with memories, than me, remembered every little detail about everything" he said with a sad smile

Hermione got up from her chair and went to her father; she knelt down beside him and held his hands.

"You... are the most amazing father I could ever have, mum maybe dead, but she is alive in your heart and mine, and in the hearts of all the people who knew her, don't ever regret that she's not here, she's in a better place, plus, I have you, and a new family-as she looked at her new found relatives with a smile- I don't need anything or anyone else" she sid her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Ok, enough mushiness please, I can't take it anymore" Blaise exploded, wiping suspiciously at his eyes, "damn, there is something in my eye" he said

They all laughed.

After dinner

"Ok Hermione, we need to decide on the important things here, like if you want us to call you Anastasia or Hermione, or where you will live, and of course you know you are engaged to Draco Malfoy, so you need to break up with Harry potter" said Hermione's father (Rudolf)

"I know, and I have already decided on a few things, first I want you to call me Mya, since both my names are obnoxiously long, and I want to continue living here, but I'll spend as couple of months at your house -she turned to her new family-and since I am not dating Harry Potter I don't have to break up with him, and to tell you the truth I am not exactly looking forward to this whole engagement thing" Hermione said, grumbling the last part under her breath.

"Why dear, Draco is a very respectable young man" Gemma said

At those words, Hermione snorted, and Blaise choked on his water, and then let out a laugh

"What?" her mother moved her vision between her son and daughter

Hermione and Blaise shared a look of great mirth.

"Mum, if Draco Malfoy is a respectable young man, then the sky is green, the sea is yellow and grass is purple" Hermione said, causing Blaise to let out a chuckle.

"But Blaise, he's your best friend"

"Honestly Blaise, he is? that boy is dreadful from what I've been hearing from Mya over the past few years, calling her mudblood and all that" Leo granger said

Gemma let out a gasps "he called her, WHAT? I am going to have a talk with Narcissa, I can't have my future son-in-law saying such foul words, and in the presence of a lady, cissa will be furious" Gemma Zabini kept saying to herself mostly

"I wish I could be there when his mother tells him off, I can tell you have the same wish" Blaise whispered in Hermione's ear

"You have no idea" Hermione whispered back with a smirk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soooooooooooooo? Hoe was it?good?bad?brillient?awful? I need to know, please tell me!

A/N: sorry I didn't send this to you Emily and Maegan, but I wanted to post it as soon as possible, you guys rock and I love you, but I didn't want the people to strangle me for making it soo late.

A/N:sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, but I had my SAT , and I just finished today, so I wrote this as soon as I could. I didn't even send it to my betas though they take less that a day to return the stuff.

Luv you all

Summer


	8. The Party

Hermione, or Anastasia (preferably Mya), was having the time of her life.

Currently she was resting on a towel in her bikini beside a HUGE pool! She was at the Zabini Manor and her relationship with her twin brother was as if they were never separated. Also, her relationship with her parents was amazing. Her mother and she were practically inseparable. She had a whole new wardrobe that was ordered from Paris the day they found out about her, and her friends were slowly accepting the fact that she was a Zabini. Blaise, Harry, and Ron were being civil to each other so that there wasn't a single hex fired. She had a great suspicion that it was because of the "no underage magic out of school rule", but Ron's birthday was in three days and she hoped the peace doesn't change. Her father was in Germany working again, unfortunately, and finally, last but definitely not least, Draco Malfoy was on a trip in Europe. At this time, though, she completely threw him out of her mind, but however, she promised herself to prepare herself at least a week before his arrival. Now her mother was throwing her a welcome home party tomorrow night and she had bought an amazing dress! And thanks to the sun bathing everyday for the past week, her skin had acquired a great bronze color that contrasted with the white dress to make her look even more beautiful.

"Help! My sister is turning into a shish kebab! Help!" said a mockingly worried voice beside her.

"Hello Blaise, oh my annoying brother. How may I help you, or have you destroyed my peace and quite just for the heck of it?" Hermione asked without opening her eyes.

"You know that bikini is too revealing, right?" asked Blaise, looking as if he was noticing the bikini for the first time.

"First of all, I am at home so I could walk naked and you could do nothing to stop me, and second of all, you didn't seem to mind when I caught you ogling at Ginny, and she was wearing the exact same thing only mine is black and hers is blue," Hermione said, still not opening her eyes.

"Well, first of all, eww on the walking naked comment. And second of all, you are my sister so there is a HUGE difference between seeing my baby sister in this bundle of very fine strings you call a bathing suit, and seeing a gorgeous red head, with a smokin' body in it. Oh, and third of all, I was not ogling at her, I was looking at a bird in the sky," stated Blaise, saying the third part defensively.

Too defensively.

"Just thank God it was me who caught you and not Ron. He would have thrown a fit!"

"For the last time, I was not looking at her!"

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"AHA!" Hermione exclaimed in a triumphant voice. During their three-yea-old type fighting they had moved so close that they were now nose to nose. (HA! A rhyme!)

"Why you little," Blaise said as he picked Hermione up and carried her to the pool making one swift move, throwing her in.

Blaise laughed as Hermione resurfaced, sputtering and shivering in the cold water.

"B-Blaise... you... are gonna be in so m-much trouble when I get out! This water is freezing!' Hermione said, shivering as she was making her way out.

"Bet you'll think twice before you cheat again, huh?" Blaise sang triumphantly.

"Well I bet you won't be able to think because I'm going to crack your head open and feed you're pathetic, tiny, Slytherin brain to the birds," Hermione said, launching for him.

"Ahh!" Blaise screamed, running to the manor.

Suddenly a house elf appeared and started running along side Blaise.

"Mistress is wanting to know why young master has not come into the house with young mistress, as she had sent him half an hour ago," the Elf rasped.

Blaise suddenly stopped remembering the reason he had come to see Hermione. But Hermione ended up running right into him making both of them fall to ground as she had been right behind him the whole time.

"Blaise you idiot. Why did you stop?" Hermione questioned while massaging her damaged bum getting up.

"Mum wants us. That's why I came out here in the first place." This made Hermione groan.

"I hope it's not one of those dressing rehearsals. I have worn that dress so many times! I swear it will be old and tattered before tomorrow night!" Hermione said talking about her mother's crazy idea which she called "dressing rehearsal". In those boring incidents, she makes Hermione wear her dress for the party and test it in every single condition so it can't be torn or dirtied. Preventing any wardrobe malfunctions, basically.

"Sometimes you suffer so much that I pity you," Blaise said, smirking.

"Mistress is waiting," the little elf squeaked.

"Its okay, Tinky. You can go now, we are going in," said Hermione.

The elf nodded and looked relieved, and with a snap of his fingers, disappeared.

"How can you always tell their names?" Blaise asked as they went inside.

"I memorized their names and pictures before I came here," Hermione stated, turning an interesting shade of pink while she quicken her step. Blaise followed by shaking his head, trying to suppress his laughter but failing miserably.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Mya dear, you're finally here! Blaise I sent you to find her a half hour ago, where on Earth have you been?" Gemma Zabini asked exasperatly.

"Sorry Mother, I was sidetracked." Blaise said, sending a small smirk to Hermione who was still standing in her bikini, hair dried, and looking completely out of place in the elegant hall.

"Mya, what on Earth are you wearing!?" her mother asked.

"Sorry Mum. I was at the pool when Blaise came to get me. I came right away. So what is it?" questioned Hermione, silently praying that it's not another dressing rehearsal.

"I have two amazing surprises for you!" her mother said, excitingly.

Hermione just nodded with thinking, "Please let it not be a dressing rehearsal, please let it not be a dressing rehearsal."

"One, a special someone is coming to the party tomorrow. Guess who!?"

"I don't know. Harry?"

"No."

"Ron?"

"No."

"Ginny?"

"They're all coming dear, that's not a surprise. Who did you think was not coming?"

"Oh, oh! I know, I know! Dad!"

"God, you are terrible at guessing. No, Leo still cannot come, but Draco is."

"What? No!" Hermione screamed.

"I thought you were going to be happy. I mean, he is your fiancé."

"And I thought he was going to stay in Italy," Hermione said until she saw her mother put on her sad face so she caved.

"Fine, alright. So what's the second surprise?" Hermione asked.

Her mother's sad face instantly turned into a grin and she clapped like a two-year-old on Christmas while she said, "Dressing rehearsal!"

Hermione groaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Hermione, you look great!" squealed a very pretty looking and excited Ginny.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermione said.

Gemma Zabini walked into the room and gasped.

"Oh, Ana," she said, teary eyed, "You look so beautiful."

Hermione smiled.

"Okay, let's do this," she said resolutely.

The dress was Chiffon over stretch, charmeuse with a square neck, and lace-up back through crystal rings added with a slight train.

All in all, she was gorgeous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother, I still don't know why you pulled me out of my trip to Italy. It was a good trip and I was having a good time, and now you drag me to a boring party. And where the hell is Blaise?" Draco whined impatiently.

"Draco, don't swear. By the way, we are going to have a talk about this  
when we get back home. I have gotten told that you have been saying some really  
foul words, and also in the presence of a lady," Narcissi scolded.

Draco sighed; he had a feeling this was going be a long night.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey man," he heard Blaise's voice.

Draco turned around getting greeted by the sight of Blaise in his tuxedo.

"Lookin' good," Blaise said, regarding Draco. (A/n: Insert drool here! )

"You're not lookin' so bad yourself," Draco said, returning the compliment back.

"I know," Blaise stated smugly, his face containing a wide grin.

"Blaise man, could you please tell me what this party is for? Mum won't tell me."

Blaise's eyes widened, "You mean you don't know?"

"No I don't. Why don't you volunteer this tad bit of information?" Draco asked, clearly irritated.

"What? Don't you read newspapers?" Blaise asked, obviously enjoy his friend's agony.

Draco was about to yell at his friend when he spotted Potter, the Weaslette, and the Weasel, making the words choke in his mouth.

"What the hell is Potter doing here!?" He asked enraged.

Blaise turned with a smile to look at them, his eyes glazing over as he regarded Ginny. She was wearing a black dress that was snug to her body and was cut on one side just above her knee and the other side, just below her knee. (A/n: Did I describe that right? I don't know the name of the style.)

"Blaise? Blaise? BLAISE!?" Draco stated snapping his fingers in front of Blaise's face.

"Huh? What, what? Oh... excuse me man," Blaise said, leaving him where he was standing and heading for the Weaslette. Draco regarded him as he kissed her hand and then took her to the dance floor, much to the disdain of Weasly, whose head became as red as a tomato.

Five minutes later Gemma Zabini tapped Blaise on his back and said something to him. He kissed the Weaslette's hand and left behind his mother, leaving her grinning like a fool.

Draco resigned that he was going to have to find the reason for the party from the guests so he headed to a group of huddled guests who were talking quietly.

"I saw her in the newspapers, absolutely beautiful," he heard a woman say.

"Yeah, can you believe that this amount of beauty comes with this amount of brains?" another woman asked.

"I heard that she is dating Harry Potter," a woman with an abnormally large nose said.

"Oh, no, no. Gemma said that was just a rumor. She's not dating anybody. My son says she is a lady and that she hasn't dated anyone in school," a woman with green eyes said.

"No wonder. I mean I saw her before the picture and she wasn't really that bad."

"My daughter tells me she had a crush on one of the Wesley's."

"The Weasly? Is that Arthur Weasley's son over there by Harry Potter?"

"Yes, they are best friends. Have you seen Ginny Weasley? She is absolutely gorgeous."

"Really, where!?"

"She was the one dancing with Blaise a few minutes ago."

"That girl? She is beautiful!"

"Yes. I heard Gemma say that Blaise is quite smitten with her."

"Blaise? Well no wonder Rudolf told my husband that she, her brother, and Potter have been here 24/7. And she's right in front of his eyes all the time. Any boy wouldn't help himself."

"Oh but I heard she had a huge crush on Harry Potter."

"Well if you ask me, who can blame her? He's quite handsome." Draco heard the woman giggle and rolled his eyes.

Then he heard all the conversations in the hall quite down as a voice bellowed, "INTRODUCING THE ZAMBINI HEIR, BLAISE MARK ZAMBINI, AND HIS SISTER, THE ZAMBINI HEIRESS, and ANASTASIA ROSE ZAMBINI!"

Draco didn't have time to wonder when Blaise had acquired a sister because his mind blanked a second later when he saw the most beautiful girl his eyes had ever had the pleasure of seeing. He heard some gasps as the goddess descended the stairs, her hand on her brother's elbow and her brother's hand on her own, and he understood why. Together they formed a picture of beauty and perfection. She looked at Blaise and her eyes showed the love of siblings, and they portrayed a picture of brother and sister forever loving each other. Her Carmel tresses where in a French twist, leaving some locks to frame her heart shaped face. She wore a beautiful white dress that made her look like an angel from Heaven. It held tightly along her breasts, showing their size and their beauty. Everything about her screamed feminine and delicate, she was an angel, and then he didn't know why but it clicked in his head.

She was his.

She was his fiancée and he was going to marry her. She was Blaise's sister, and she was his fiancée. He wasn't marrying Pansy. He was marrying this goddess! A smirk crept up on his face. Malfoy's always got the best and she was the best. She embodied everything a Malfoy wife should be. Stunning, graceful, pureblooded, and last but not least, rich.

He saw her descend the stairs and head for Potter and the Weasel, but Blaise gently pulled her in his direction and she reluctantly followed. He wondered how he never saw her at school, but it didn't matter. All that mattered is that she was his. His eyes swept over the crowed and he saw every male staring at her like hungry lions, almost eating her with their eyes.

Blaise finally came with her in his hand.

"Hello Malfoy," her cherry lips said and he instantly recognized the feminine voice.

"GRANGER!?" Draco exclaimed.

"Right you are my friend. Right you are.." Blaise said with a smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think, this story is 2000+ just thought I'd give you a treat after not updating 4 so long, I might have trouble updating because I have end of year exams coming up on the 6th , ya and by the way does anyone know how I can put a link for the pictures of Hermione and Ginny's dresses on my profile, I mean I have both pictures, if you do know, tell me!

And don't forget to review!!

Summer


	9. Pushing Harry up against a tree

Hermione stood smirking, and for the first time in her life watched Draco Malfoy's mouth gape open in shock, he lost his stony arrogant expression and looked a mix of horror, shock and…desire?, no no it couldn't be.

"Are you trying to catch a fly Malfoy?

Malfoy's jaw snapped shut.

"Nice rack Granger" he said his arrogant air returning instantly.

"Watch it Malfoy, that's my sister you are talking to" Blaise warned snaking a protective arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her to him.

"yeah, if you haven't noticed my name is Zabini, or are you too thick that you still haven't caught on?" said Hermione, she really didn't want to change her name to Zabini, she liked Granger just fine, but she'd say or do anything to embarrass Malfoy, for just once she wished to witness his pale cheeks flush with embarrassment, but unfortunately for her they stubbornly stayed pale, refusing to let blood flood them.

Malfoy just raised an eyebrow beholding Blaise with a look of great amusement and mirth, and then he went over Hermione's body again, almost eating her with his eyes.

"guess it makes sense now" he shrugged carelessly but his eyes held a look of clear joy, something that worried Hermione greatly, joy in Draco Malfoy's eyes is something not good, especially for her, oh no not good at all, she unconsciously scooted closer to Blaise as she asked defiantly:

"What do you mean?"

"Well a mudblood would have never beaten me in classes" he said casually, and Hermione's anger bubbled, her indigo eyes flashing dangerously.

"Blaise come with me, I'm going to my boyfriend, he and Ginny are standing right there, and I have yet to say hello to him, you know he told me he loved my dress last night, I showed it to him, come on, Blaise Ginny is calling us" Hermione said calmly completely ignoring Draco and walking away with Blaise, she knew Malfoy had absolutely no feelings for her, but she sadly also knew he was not stupid, and had probably figured out the fact that she was his fiancée, and no man liked looking like a fool, not even Draco Malfoy could act careless about this, she headed to harry, already deciding he should play her boyfriend because of two reasons one that she knew for a fact that Ron had a crush on her and it would be like torture for the poor guy to pretend top be her boyfriend even if just to irk Malfoy, and two harry had a lot more tact than Ron, who would blotch things up, but harry was a lot more diplomatic and would jump on a chance to irk Malfoy, Hermione was using the oldest trick in the book, and she knew for a fact that it would work.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaise said his through gritted teeth that were frozen into a wide grin.

"Annoying Malfoy, go along with it and I'll get you a date with Ginny" she promised.

Blaise immediately shut up and cooperated, and Hermione inwardly smirked, he did have a crush on Ginny.

"Harry dance with me will you" she said smiling adoringly at him, he looked confused for a second, but she winked and he knew she was playing so he followed her lead.

"So why are we doing this?" he asked a very playful look on his face.

"To annoy Malfoy" Hermione said

"I'm in" harry said holding her closely.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked.

"There are rumors about us dating, so let's add some fuel to the fire, without any real proof of course, I don't want dad to go ballistic on me"

"So basically we act in love, and Malfoy is the interfering fool who wants to steal you away and break your delicate heart?"Harry asked smiling viciously.

"Yup" Hermione said happily.

"I love it already" bringing her closer that they were almost hugging, his hands curled around her slim waist, and she circled his neck with both of her arms, there wasn't space for air between them.

Harry looked in the direction of Malfoy who he noticed with delight was scowling darkly, he also noticed the whispering in the room had started getting fiercer, quicker, he couldn't help but smile, Hermione was brilliant.

He pulled away to look at Hermione planted a kiss on her cheek and took her from her hand and pulled her in the direction of the garden, acting like a lover in need to be alone with his lover.

Hermione giggled and followed him, acting like a love sick puppy.

As soon as they were out of sight and hearing distance, they both burst out laughing then all of the sudden harry pushed her against a tree and started to kiss her wildly, she caught on when she noticed Malfoy out of the corner of her eye, she pushed her hands into Harry's soft messy hair, and he pulled her closer, her eyes widened when she saw Malfoy heading there way with deliberate footsteps, crushing the poor grass under his feet over Harry's shoulder.

She swiftly switched positions so she would be pushing harry up the tree to let harry see Malfoy heading there way, harry squeezed her waist telling her he noticed, just then she was yanked from Harry's arms by her elbow, she stumbled backwards not expecting the attack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy roared.

"kissing" harry smirked coolly his hands in his pocket and leaning against a tree, Harry's confidence had taken a big leap after the war, and apparently his acting skills, Hermione realized because she was struggling not to double over in laughter over the expression that covered Malfoy's face, but harry looked completely at ease.

"Kissing my fiancée?" he asked incredulously.

"oh come off it Malfoy, you and I aren't officially engaged yet, and I can do whatever I want, you are not really jealous, we have no feelings towards each other but hate" Hermione said, crossing her arms and going into full know-it-all mode, harry had to use all self restraint not to fall on the ground and howl with laughter.

"so, I still wont look like an idiot, you two acting all lovey dovey in there, be careful _Zabini_ a Malfoy's bite is worse than his bark, you are my fiancée whether we like it or not, and you have to act responsibly"

Hermione noted with an inward smirk that he said that _she_ had to act responsibly.

"Are you trying to tell me that you won't shag anything with boobs and open legs from this day forward till death do us apart?"

"Of course not, I'm a man, that's different, I have a right to enjoy my last weeks of freedom, I will shag whoever I want" he said, his nose sticking in the air arrogantly.

"Well it goes both ways" Hermione said, grabbed Harry's hand and stocked away.

* * *

AN/ hello everyone, i have finally finished tests and gone back from my vacation in alexandria nice and fresh and ready to write, i'll be updating as soon as i can.

AN/ to my amazing beta Maegan, i really hope you get well, i am sorry you are sick, get well soon.

AN/now don't forget to push that small bluish purple button that says GO on it, and leave a REVIEW, they really help me update faster! (o)

LOTS OF LOVE

SUMMER


	10. One hell of a party and the ring

Hermione stepped into the room where the party was being held, and was displeasured to know that the party showed no signs of dying down, Harry was right on her tail and she glanced at him only to find he was shaking with unexpressed laughter.

A smile crept on her own face, the look on Malfoy's face was priceless, and if she couldn't have the pleasure of seeing his cheeks color in embarrassment, she surely had the pleasure of seeing his cheeks color in anger and indignation.

As soon as Ginny saw her she beckoned her over, she looked highly amused, and Ron's face was so red, you couldn't tell where his face ended and his hair began.

As soon as she reached them, Ginny started giggling and said "I know what you are doing, it's incredible, if you ever need my services, let me know"

"well I still don't know what the hell is going on, why the hell where you acting like a couple of love birds, and Harry I thought had a crush on-" but he was stopped because Harry's foot found its was to Ron's. Harry's cheeks flamed red.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks, before grinning slyly and looking at harry, Hermione moved closer to him and asked "Tell me harry, who is it you have a crush on?"

Harry shot Ron a dirty look, who smiled apologetically and avoided eye contact, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione once again repeated her question, harry was about to finally give up and

RING

He was saved by the bell, literally. Hermione mother was moving her wand in small circles, and it was producing a loud ringing noise like glass colliding with metal only less annoying and harmonious.

"can I have everyone's attention please?, it is time for dinner, but before we indulge in the different varieties of food, that the house elves have prepared, Rudolf , Narcissa and I would like to make an announcement" Hermione' s mother said once she had everyone's attention.

"you probably all know that our daughter was betrothed at birth to Draco Malfoy, but we would like to make it official by announcing it now, you are all of course invited to the wedding next week"

At this Hermione choked on her drink.

Rudolf Zabini gave Hermione a warning look, so she stayed quiet.

"Now come up here Hermione and Draco," said Narcissa looking extremely pleased for some reason.

Hermione made her way to her parents and stood beside her father, Malfoy came up to her, and he took her had in his, raising it to his mouth and kissing it lightly, his face held nothing but angelic happiness, so much innocence that Hermione could have laughed out loud but he had a very evil look in his eyes, his grey eyes were practically dancing and she instantly knew he was the one behind rescheduling the wedding, she wanted to take her had from his cherry lips, and slap him across the face for ruining her life, but she couldn't so she settled for forcing a cold smile and looked at her father.

"Now Draco will give Hermione her ring"

Draco extracted a dark blue velvet ring box from his pocket, he smiled at her then opened it, Hermione heard a few gasps from their audience and couldn't help but admire the ring was made entirely out of small glittering diamonds that were closely put together as if knitted, with a beautiful green heart shaped emerald in the middle.

(A/n look at my profile for a picture of the ring)

He slid the ring on her finger and she couldn't help but love the way it looked on her hand, he took her hand and kissed it once more, and then without warning he pulled her in and caught her lips in a kiss.

Her first reaction was to push away, but when he ran his tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance, she opened her mouth for him and took him in , he immediately caressed her tongue with his, then went out to search and memorize every cervix in her mouth, she fought his tongue with hers fiercely battling for dominance, he almost moaned into her mouth, but stopped himself, her eyes widened as if realizing what she was doing she and she pulled back turning to a very interesting shade of magenta, there were a few cat calls and whistles from the young faction of the guests.

Hermione looked over at her friends and found Ron's face was if possible even redder than it was earlier, Harry looked confused and Ginny was eyeing her with a knowing look, Hermione avoided looking at them and found interest in the marble floor.

"now that we finished our announcement, let our dinner begin" Hermione's mother said, and suddenly a huge rectangular table appeared, every plate had a name on a piece of paper on it, the guests all had papers that were enchanted to attract them to their place, once the guest sat, the papers would disappear, should he or she stand up again the papers would reappear.

Much to Hermione chagrin she found out that her seat was in the middle of Malfoy and Blaise and opposite to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

She let Malfoy lead her to her seat and sat down, really not able to slap him or kick him in the shin, so she settled for trailing after him with a fake smile on her face and a hopeless look in her eyes, he wore a smirk the entire time, he sat next to her and whispered in her ear.

"Not bad Zabini"

Hermione was sure her face would glow bright red should someone turn off the lights.

Ron came to sit opposite Blaise who had sat next to Hermione, Ginny say next to Ron and opposite Hermione then finally Harry sat opposite Malfoy and next to Ginny.

"Hey guys" Hermione said timidly

"We'll talk about your little PDA later" harry said, playing the role of the jealous boyfriend, all the while sneaking worried glanced at Ron who was taking deep breaths obviously trying to calm down.

"Yes, yes we will" Ron said when he heard harry.

Hermione sneaked a glance at Malfoy and found him smirking at her she looked at Blaise and he was checking out Ginny's breasts, Ron had noticed and was rapidly turning to a highly alarming shade of purple.

This night was turning out to be a very very long night, and she was sure that come morning the disastrous consequences will hunt and torment her; she reached for the nearest goblet of fire whisky and drowned it.

"Hermione love, you know you are not allowed to drink, not for a few weeks anyway here let me take that, make sure she doesn't have anymore Draco " Hermione's mother's whispering voice said from beside her head, taking the goblet and walking away.

Hermione looked at Malfoy. He was smirking.

"Yes Gemma, whatever you say, don't worry Mya is safe with me" Malfoy said grinning malevolently.

Yes, Hermione decided, this was going to be a very very long night

00000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000

So what do you guys think, my beta is sick so I am sorry for anything that is wrong with the chapter, I did my best.

A/n: Get well soon Meagan, I am sorry you are sick, contact me when you are well

Okay guys, please REVIEW, reviews really help me get creative and who knows maybe if you are generous enough to give me say 15 or 20 reviews, I can update tomorrow or the day after, if you catch my drift ;D

Love you lots

SUmmER


	11. Hermione's breakdown

Hermione glanced at her ring, she was sitting in her room , wearing her favorite PJs, she had just had a row with her parents , after the party was over she had started a fight, screaming at them how could they move the wedding date without even telling her, she screamed at them for ruining her life, making Hermione's mother burst into tears, she felt guilty but she was too mad to care, she had then huffed to her room, changed into her favorite PJs, and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up about an hour ago, and sat, staring at her ring ever since, she glanced at her watch, it read 12 pm, she had never woke up that late in her life, but at the moment, she couldn't care less, she sighed and went into her bathroom, and started the shower, she stripped and let the hot water burn her skin, she felt so….nothing, she didn't like it, she was supposed to feel mad, betrayed , sad, anything, but what she felt was nothing, a big whole of nothingness inside her heart, it wasn't just that she was being forced to marry, it was the fact that her parents, her own flesh and blood, had absolutely no regard, for her wishes or her dreams, she was yanked from a life where she could do anything, be anything, and marry the person her heart desires, and thrown in a life where she had no say in anything, she grudgingly admitted to herself that she had been feeling that way for a while, she had ignored it, but last night's announcement was the last straw, everything inside her exploded, and the fact that she had to hold it all in until the guests left, only contributed in making her feel worse, she stepped out of the shower and stared at her foggy reflection, this was her now, a foggy image controlled by someone else with no brains to decide for herself, she stepped closer to the mirror and wiped the fog, she saw her face, she was crying, her bright blue indigo eyes, were crying, she wiped her face, and decided to leave, she wanted to go to a place where she felt free.

She wrapped a towel around herself, she walked back into her room, stomped into her closet, she wore a pair of jeans and a tank, she put her hair in a pony tail, and started packing, she stuffed all her old clothes in her bag, she walked past the mirror and something sparkly on her finger caught her attention, the ring.

She tried taking it off, but it wouldn't budge, she started crying, trying to take it off her finger, it felt as though the ring was wrapped around her neck, instead of her finger, it was trying to suffocate her, she was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Hermione!" Blaise exclaimed, rushing to his sobbing sister and sweeping her in to his arms, she didn't try to hug him back, she just wanted the blasted thing OFF, she tugged at it hysterically.

"Shh" Blaise tried to calm her

"Get it off, get it OFF" screaming at Blaise.

"It has a sticking charm on it, only Draco can take it Hermione, please calm down"

"I WANT IT OFF, OFF, NOW OFF, I can't calm down I want it off" Hermione's sobs subsided, in her brothers arms, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Please get it off me, please Blaise" Hermione cried quietly against Blaise's shoulder, he held her tighter, and whispered soothingly in her ear.

"We'll get it off, its okay, we'll get it off, I promise, shh, calm down" he continued to murmur softly in her ear until she went completely still in his arms.

"I wanna go home" she said in a small voice as he laid her on her bed

"You are home" he said walking away to get her a glass of water, but she grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"To het you water"

"I don't want water, stay" she tugged at his arm, and he lied down next to her on the bed, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she laid her head against his chest, he heard her breath steady, and knew she had fallen asleep, he pulled her closer, he tried to fight sleep, but it overcame him and his eyes fluttered close.

When Blaise woke up, he was lying in bed alone, he glanced around the room, and found Hermione sitting on a chair facing away from him ant to the window.

"Ana" he called hesitantly.

"I don't want people to call me Ana, I want them to call me Hermione, I am Hermione, Ana, is someone I don't want to meet, or be, she is not me. She is a stranger" Hermione whispered

"Her-" Blaise started but Hermione cut him off.

"I am sorry for exploding before, but I couldn't……it was too much for me, you have to understand, I may act like it is all nice and dandy but it is not, I tried to be Ana, but I couldn't, I am Hermione, I want to be healer and marry at 21, and marry someone I love, I want to have twins, a boy and a girl, I want the girl named Zaria, and the boy named Brendon, and I want to live happily ever after, I DON'T want my life planned out for me, I want my dreams back" Hermione had stood up during her speech and now stood looking at the garden, from the window.

" Hermione I wish I could wave my wand and all the problems would disappear, but I can't, I can't make you forget your dreams and I can't make the marriage contract disappear, you are my baby sister, and I want to protect you, but I can't, I love you very much Hermione , you have no idea how much, but I can't do anything to help you, the marriage is binding, try to give Draco a shot, I know he can be a bastard sometimes-at this Hermione snorted- but underneath all the crap, he has a good heart, and if anyone can find it, its you"

" you sound like Sofia, she told me the same thing, the other night, I tried but I can't, the minute I see the bastard's face I want to break his nose, wouldn't be the first time" Hermione said, muttering the last part under her breath.

"What do you mean 'wouldn't be the first time'?" he asked.

Hermione laughed "I broke his nose in third year" her laughter increased remembering the incident.

"That was you!! Oh my god. He came to the commons with a broken nose, telling us how he was trying to stop the hippogriff from harming a first year, and how he battled with it, and came out with nothing but a broken nose" Blaise started laughing at the memory, and Hermione laughed at the crap Malfoy had come up with.

"Oh god I can't wait to rub it in his face, I will never let him forget it" Blaise said calming down.

"Blaise, I am going home for a while" Hermione said

"What are you talking about, you are home" Blaise said with a look of confusion on his face.

"No, my other home, I just need to be alone for a while"

"I hate to remind you, but what about the wedding" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, I'll come back tomorrow or the day after, I just need sometime alone"

"Sure" Blaise said, giving her a hug.

"Tell mum and dad will you"

"No problem"

Hermione picked up her bag and walked to the fireplace, "the Grangers!", and in a swirl of green fire, she was gone.

"Blaise, you can't possibly be serious, I' go to her right now, and talk some sense in to her" Rudolf Zabini said walking to the fire place, but his son grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't do that, she was hysterical when I found her today, and you have to leave her alone for a while" he said

"But the wedding is in two days" Rudolf said

"he is right, Rudolf" Gemma said "we have to leave her alone, she is not used to our way of life, she used do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it, but now suddenly she finds herself forced into a marriage, let her cool off, she'll come back"

Hermione was working out in her training bra and shorts, when she suddenly heard a thumping on the door, she went to open it, and was blinded by the amount of lights that started the minutes she opened the door.

She stood motionless for a while before she clapped the door shut; she rested her back against the door and groaned when she remembered her attire.

"Oh boy" she grumbled as she moved to shut all the windows.

Sorry for the long wait guys, I have been depressed since I broke up with my boyfriend, and couldn't get two words down, this chapter is not exactly a cheery one but it had to be done, because I didn't want to have it all sunshine and daisies, because its not, anyway, I promise I will update within a week, if I get more than 25 reviews!

Anyway, I promised to dedicade this story to all those who were 1st 5th 10th and so on, but I decided I wont, I will dedicate this story to all those who reviewed from the beginning till the now, and I will do a similar thing after the 15th or 20th chapter, the more your name is repeated the more of this story is dedicated to you, because the number of times you sre repeated is the number of times you reviewed giving me the drive I need, to continue this story, THANK you all.

If that is not all of you, I apologize, I copied as many as I could, I could have forgotten one or two, please don't forget to review!

missycary12

LuvMonger

latinachikita

latinachikita

tomfelton1234

MHxxPAPER DOLL

Adriana Madden

aldoraspritelette

Bloody Serpent 2

TriGemini

marauders rox

0-Jackie-0

irishhellgirl

FairyPrincessWithATwist

AMI MIZUNO1

Malfoy-Jacky

NotSoSecretlyInLove

mysticpammy

EmilyLovesYOU

Miss-Be-Haven

Malfoy-Jacky

Malfoy-Jacky

FairyPrincessWithATwist

Fiamma-Bella

julieann17

mrs.twizzler

Blood Blossom

xxBabyGirlxx

Florentine the Great

Wylow

EmilyLovesYOU

aldoraspritelette

TriGemini

0-Jackie-0

mysticpammy

Princesspam

AMI MIZUNO1

GypsyCarmen

KayRose

bella traicion

Wylow

AMI MIZUNO1

Lauren

dracoshott28

r.k.malfoy

0-Jackie-0

Blood Blossom

AmOrFoReVeR

Princesspam

latinachikita

breezie

Lauren

IloveJB

0-Jackie-0

Ginny-and-Draco-fan

latinachikita

EmilyLovesYOU

write-this-song

LNluvsHostile17

cutiexoxo

ohhanotheranonymouswriter

Booksurfer1500

breezie

kat

Tennessee Belle

Booksurfer1500

x0xdreamergurlx0x

latinachikita

Courtney

DracozSlytherinPrincess

EmilyLovesYOU


	12. A Moment Of Truth

Draco Malfoy had to admit that the future Mrs. Malfoy was a brilliant kisser, as he lay in his bed, he smirked to himself, she had said they weren't officially engaged and that infuriated him, he had apparated to the manor and taken the engagement ring he that belonged to his great grand mother, it had a heart shaped green emerald on it, so..Slytherin, he knew she would hate it, and that is why he chose the ring, he then had went to his mother telling her that he had fallen in love with his bride and wanted to marry her as soon as possible, and when his mother had said that they would be married with in the week, he wanted to jump with joy, he was going to marry the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and believe him when he says that he had seen A LOT, he was going to own her, from the tips of her hair to the tips of her toes!

He frowned when he remembered her make out session with Potter he had wanted to rip the boy's limbs from his body, he had wanted to be the one snogging her, not bloody Potter, he silently decided that he was going to have to keep an eye on Potter, no body, and he meant NO body was touching her but him, Draco may not love her, but he was a very possessive man, what was his was HIS and HIS ONLY, he didn't share.

His frown deepened when he remembered her tonsil hockey skills, where did she learn to kiss like that. More importantly WHO taught her to kiss like that? he frowned, maybe he should go to Zabini manor, to keep an eye on her, he heard that Potter was a regular visitor and he didn't like it.

He changed his clothes then apparated to Zabini manor, right into her room, but she wasn't there, he had hoped that he would catch her naked, or at least in her bra and knickers, he would have even settled for seeing her in a little get up of a nightgown, he inwardly snorted, she probably wouldn't have any of those, all she probably had was granny nightgowns. He sighed disappointedly; he went to Blaise's room and knocked. Ten seconds later Blaise opened the door.

"Oh, hey Drake"

"Where is Granger?"

"Oh hi to you too, oh no I am quite fine, you don't need to worry about me, why don't you ask about my sister?" Blaise said sarcastically.

"Cut it out Blaise. Is she with Potter? CAUSE I SWEAR-" Draco started saying while punching his hand with his fist.

"Hold your hippogriffs will you? Drake, she went home"

"Home?" Draco asked, confused he thought here was her home.

"Ya, where she used to live before she came here" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Why?"

"She fought with mum and dad, after the party, next morning I found her hysterical in her room, when she finally calmed down, she said she needed to be alone for a while, so she left"

"What about the wedding?" Draco asked

"Oh she said she'll be back tomorrow max"

"I am going to see her" Draco said and before Blaise could protest him apparated away. Blaise sighed; he could tell this was going to be a very tiring marriage. Especially for him.

------------------------------------------------------

Draco apparated into Granger manor only to be hit with what felt like a long wooden stick.

"Owowowowow" he tried to shield his body with his arms, and finally it stopped.

"God Granger, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco asked, rubbing his shoulder where she had hit the most.

"Sorry Malfoy, its just there is a hoard of reporters outside, and I can't use magic, or apparated cause I am not of age, I can't find any floo powder and they will catch any owl I try to send, and the only person I can call is my ex boyfriend who I DON'T want to talk to, cause the rest are either out of town or don't have phones, and I have been scared shitless that one of them will apparated inside" Hermione finished, Draco noted that she was visibly shaking.

"Its okay, I forgive you, you are after all my future wife" he smirked and she hit him with the stick again.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled rubbing his soar shoulder.

"For being a prat and reminding me I had to marry you"

"I am merely stating the obvious, that ring on your finger clearly states that you are mine, and mine alone, I just came to check and see if you are fucking Potter" Draco sneered but Hermione wiped it off his face with a slap.

Draco clutched his wounded cheek, his face rapidly turning pink.

"if you weren't a woman, you would have been dead now" he said advancing on her, his grey eyes flashing, he spoke his word through clenched teeth, and for the first time in her life, Hermione was truly scared of Malfoy.

He continued advancing on her until she had her back to the wall, his nostrils flared as he seemed to be trying to control his anger, he punched the wall beside her head, and Hermione screamed, he turned around swiftly and walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the house.

Hermione slid down the wall, for a second there she was truly afraid he would hit her, she was so scared, she knew she crossed the line when she slapped him, but he crossed the line too when he made that comment about Harry.

_Did he?_ A small voice in the back of her head asked her.

, she answered the voice firmly

_Yes but you gave him reason to think that_ the voice cajoled

she said out loud only then realizing she was talking to herself, she knew she was wrong and that she had to apologize, so she set out to find him.

After Hermione searched the manor several times, she finally gave in that he simply had apparated away. She looked out of the window, the reporters hadn't left, if anything there number increased, she sighed and headed for the kitchen.

As soon as she walked in she saw Malfoy sitting at the table kitchen, he was staring at his hand which was bloody, purplish red and swollen.

"Oh Malfoy" Hermione exclaimed not waiting for his permission , she took his hand and put it under running water from the tap, it washed the blood away, and Hermione was able to see his hand, she rand her hand lightly over it, examining it with knitted eyebrows.

"There is no broken bones, it just a bruise, she headed for the fridge and pulled out a sac full of ice, she put it on his hand and told him to keep it there, she went out of the room and came back several minutes later with bandage, a bag of cotton, and a bottle filled with clear blue liquid, she opened the bottle.

"This will sting a bit" she said as she dapped a piece of cotton in the liquid then started dabbing it at his wound, she heard a hiss when the liquid made contact with the open wound. But he stayed silent afterward. She finished cleaning the wound and started wrapping the bandage around his hand gently.

After a few seconds of silence Hermione spoke.

"It was only to annoy you" she said looking into his eyes, for the first time since she found him in the kitchen.

When he simply raised an eyebrow at her, she sighed.

"With Harry, we are just friends, I only did it to annoy you, I am sorry, a…and I am sorry I slapped you" Hermione said looking into his eyes, she only saw surprise in them, he didn't speak a word. She finished wrapping the bandage and held it in place with a pin.

She huffed, here she was apologizing to the bloody wanker and he doesn't even have the decency to talk to her.

"Bloody arsehole I say sorry and he just sits there" Hermione muttered under of her breath.

"Sorry, but the last time I accepted your apology you hit me, I need a promise you won't hit me again, before I accept" Malfoy said, smirking slightly.

Hermione fought the smile but it drew itself on her face.

"I won't hit you" she said

"Then I accept your apology, now, we need to get out of here, go get your stuff, and we will do a side along apparation" Draco said.

"Okay, just give me a minute", she dashed out of the room.

Draco stood there staring at his bandage hand, she took care of him, just seeing in her eyes concern for him made him—what, what was he thinking, she hates him, she would show concern for a monkey if it happened to pass by, but the way she held his ha-

His thoughts were cut off when she came into the kitchen, he held out his un injured hand and she took it, hugging the whole arm to her, he tried hard to concentrate, but her scantily dressed body was pressed against his arm, and Merlin he felt his pants get tighter, he tried hard not to focus on the fact that his arm was squeezed between her breasts, he could feel her bare stomach brushing against his skin, he closed his eyes, concentrated long and hard, and they were gone, the minute they arrived back at the Zabini manor, he pulled her off him like she was burning his skin.

"I…uh have to go" he said, quickly fleeing her room.

What was wrong now, she thought they were going well, then he had to act like being around her polluted his air or something, she was hurt, she sighed, she will never understand Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Haani, she is a great writer, and a wonderful friend, she was the one who helped me out of my depression and writers block, even though she doesn't know it, Haani I am sorry i havent written to you,but there is something wrong with my hotmail, as soon as it is fixed i will write, and i will be sending what i promised you.**_


	13. Of Birthday Present & Boners

Draco Malfoy sighed with relief as he found an empty room and slipped inside, he looked down at his pants, a certain part of him was...umm rising for the occasion, the girl gave him a boner by just holding his arm, and he couldn't believe it. He thanked the gods that she hadn't noticed the funny way he was walking when he left her room, he sighed and unzipped his pants, and he was going to have to accost himself.

15 minutes later, he walked into Blaise's room, and threw himself at the bed

"I brought your sister back home" he muttered to the dark haired boy who was staring confusedly at him.he couldn't really blame him, he looked quite...frazeled.

"What happened to you?"

"Your sister gave me a boner" Draco muttered

"WHAT?"

"Oh relax nothing happened" he then proceeded to tell him what happened; by the time he was finished Blaise was clutching his stomach from laughing.

"…and I practically ran out of the room" he finished

"She gave you a boner by just...hold...holding your hand" he managed to say, before he burst out laughing.

Draco didn't bother with telling him that his sister was very scantily dressed, and also ignored the fact that his arm had been squeezed between her breasts. He had a hunch that with the way he was protective of his sister, he wouldn't like those two facts.

-----------------

Hermione was lying on her bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said.

Blaise entered the room

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How are you?"

"Good, I guess"

"Draco told me what happened" Blaise said, as his lips twitched trying to control his laugh.

"Yeah, did he happen to tell you why he ran out of here like the devil was on his tracks?" Hermione huffed.

At this Blaise started shaking with suppressed laughter.

"What?" Hermione asked her brother who was starting to turn pink from holding his laughter in.

"Nothing" he said then burst out laughing, after a few seconds, he held his stomach took a deep breath, then said:"okay, okay, I am okay now" he said.

"What's so funny?"Hermione asked.

"Nothing's funny, why would you think that?" he shrugged, but a smile played on his lips all the same.

"Umm, I don't know because you were laughing like crazy a minute ago, that might have tipped me off" she said sarcastically

"Sorry Mione, I sort of can't tell you, Draco is my best friend, and he trusted me with the information"

"I'll get you a date with Ginny" Hermione said.

"You already owe me one, and sorry Mione Draco asked my not to—" Blaise had started talking but was cut off by Hermione.

"Shit shit shit shit crap" Hermione started swearing banging her head with her hand.

"Hermione it's not that bad, I mean I still can't tell you, but-" once again Blaise was interrupted by Hermione who was now in her closet pulling on a pair of jeans.

"No no no. it's not that, Ron's birthday is today" Hermione said, putting on a sweater and zipping it up to cover her training bra, "I haven't got a gift, come on we need to go to Diagon ally now!" Hermione said pulling Blaise to the fireplace.

She threw in the floo powder and ended up at the leaky cauldron, she pulled Blaise to the backdoor, and she tapped the wall at lightning speed.

"Hermione what are you gonna get him?" Blaise asked.

"I have no idea" she said pulling Blaise behind her.

"Okay what does he like?" Blaise asked

"Quidditch and food" Hermione said, zooming to the Quidditch supply shop.

"Okay, now what?" he asked once they were inside the shop.

"What do Quidditch players like?" Hermione asked.

"He plays keeper righ-" this time Blaise cut himself off "holy shit, that's Walden Willow's glove"

"Who's what?" Hermione asked.

"Walden Willow, honestly Hermione, he is like the greatest keeper ever" Blaise said.

"So you like it"

"Hell ya, I am buying it"

"Yes that's a great idea" Hermione said. Taking the signed glove and heading for the cashier.

"yes, I am buying that; add it to the Zabini account" Hermione said," thanks Blaise. You are the best" Hermione told her pain stricken brother.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed his face.

"I wanted to buy it for ME" he pouted

"I'll get you something better at our birthday, okay?" Hermione said.

"Fine but you owe me big time" he said, crossing his arms.

"Now all we need to do is buy Ron a present from you" Hermione said, smiling broadly.

"Me? Why would I need to buy him a present?"

"Cause you want to date his sister, so you have to get in his good graces"

"Fine"

"So what are you gonna get him?"

"You are his best friend, you tell me" Blaise huffed.

"How about a...a I don't know"

"come on, I have an idea" pulling Hermione to flourish and blots"

"What?"

"I'll buy him a book"

"Now who's the book worm" Hermione said, struggling to keep up.

"Not just any book"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"This" he said pointing to a book in the window of the shop.

"1001 ways to woo a witch!!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes!!"

"oh my god, that is just the most demeaning and degrading bo-" Hermione was cut of because he ran inside the shop.

Ten minutes later they were walking with two packages in hand heading back to the leaky cauldron. When suddenly there were many pops and camera flashes started to go off.

Blaise held Hermione close to his body as he tried to make his way through the many reporters.

"How do you feel now that you are back with your family?"

"What is going on with you and harry potter?"

"Is it true you are pregnant with his child?"

"How do you feel about the wedding?"

"Is it true that you were dating Victor Krum?"

Questions kept coming and Hermione was scared out of her wits, Blaise was holding her close, trying to get through the people.

"Get me to Weasly Wizard Wheezes" Hermione whispered in his ear.

He must have heard her cause he started going that way, once they reached the shop they slipped in and closed the door behind them. Then leaned on it to stop them from getting in.

"FRED, GEORGE!!" Hermione screamed making two redheads come running from the back of the shop, the few costumers gave them weird looks.

"HERMIONE!" both boys said simultaneously.

"We need to get home" Blaise told them, stumbling a bit when the reporters gave a particularly violent shove.

"Step aside" Fred said to Hermione.

"Obfirmo" Fred exclaimed, locking the door.

"Tergum" George said, making a black veil appear in front of the photographers, successful obscuring them from view.

"Thanks guys" Hermione said, hugging both twins, Blaise just nodded at both of them and followed Hermione to the fireplace.

"See you guys at the burrow" Hermione said, before she threw the powder in the flames yelled 'Zabini Manor' and disappeared in a swirl of green flames. Blaise did the same.

"Fateor" George said, lifting the black veil.

"Alohomora" said Fred opening the door.

The reporters stumbled in and groaned when they realized they had lost Hermione once again.

* * *

BEWARE WHINING IS COMING UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_You guys SUCK, you only gave me fourteen reviews last time, not even half of what i was hoping for, you really put a damper on my inspiration AKA(reviews), could you guys please please please review, i can't help but feel that the story is losing its popularity, but you can't really blame me, i went from 23 reviews per chapter to 14!!_**

****

**_OKAY I AM DONE WHINING, PLEASE READ MY A/N!_**

****

**_okay now that i have got all the whining out of my system, i'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, and i would also like to mention that i am starting school on the 9th of september, so i might have trouble updateing after that, especially since i have a test on 6/10_**

**_but i might update quickly if i get a few more reviews-wink-wink-_**

****

**_like always love you lots_**

**_Samoora_**


	14. The Birthday 1

Hermione was lying on her bed, it had been quite a full couple of days, she was supposed to be getting ready for Ron's birthday party now, Ron was having the party at a nightclub called the shadow, she had a closet full of clothes to pick from, but she couldn't care less about her attire at the moment.

Her mind was going a mile a minute, she couldn't really wrap her mind around what had happened ever since her mother died, first the fact that her mother was dead, then her father's alcoholic behavior, then finding out she was adopted, then finding out that she was a Zabini, then knowing she was going to have to marry her mortal enemy, then the party , and knowing that the wedding date was moved up, then her going back to her parents' house, and then all the shit with Malfoy, then of course there is the shit that the media has been causing, she couldn't believe there was a rumor that she was pregnant with Harry's child, she had avoided looking at news papers for the last few days.

Then of course there was the biggest problem.

She rolled on her bed so that she was on her stomach, she contemplated on her father's behavior, he had sent her only one letter since he traveled, and that worried her greatly, had he returned to the alcoholic behavior, or was he distancing himself from her and her new family, she didn't know, but it was wound that caused much pain in her heart, she didn't know what to do, she had gotten the sole letter after she sent him three, it was distant and professional like, like it was written for an unfamiliar coworker, not his daughter , a tear fell from her eye when she remembered the business like tone the letter was in, it had no indication to when he was coming back. She pushed the thought out of her head because it only brought her more pain.

She didn't know what had gotten over her to tell Malfoy about the ploy she did with Harry, she had been sorry, and an apology would have been more than enough, but when she saw his hand swollen and bloody like that, she couldn't take it, she never could bare to see someone in pain, even if it was Malfoy , she contemplated the thought of having to marry him, she wondered if she would have to have sex with him, the mere thought terrified her, sure she had heard bits and pieces from her roommates over her years at Hogwarts, she even tried to masturbate once, but she failed miserably, to this day the mere thought made her face glow, she was so inexperienced, she couldn't even please herself, how could she please someone else?!, she remembered the incident quite vividly.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Hermione sat in her tub at home, she battled herself whether to do it or not, she glanced at the water she was in.**_

_**She had heard Lavender explain it to Parvarti step be step, a few weeks back when she was still at Hogwarts, hearing what was said was a complete accident of course, she was sitting in her bed, and they were discussing it a bit loudly from their side of the room.**_

_**She shook her head to rid herself of the incident, and instead concentrated on the job at hand, yes, she decided nodding to herself, she would do it,**__** she was a Gryffindor after all**__** the door was locked and she was home alone anyway, she took a deep breath, and slid her hand till it rested on her most private place, she spread her legs as wide as she could, she closed her eyes, and started messaging herself, she would feel something like a **__**bolt of electricity going down her legs making them weak every once and a while, she took another deep **__**breath**__**, found her slit, and slid half a finger in, it was so **__**incredibly**__** tight, she couldn't believe it, even her finger was too big, she tried to move it, and it went all in, she started rocking back and forth, this isn't so bad, she thought.**_

_**A knock on the door **__**startled**__** Hermione, making her lose her **__**balance**__** and go under **__**water;**__** she pulled her finger out, and emerged **__**spluttering**__**, and coughing.**_

_**"Mya, are you alright, your **__**parents**__** are home" she heard **__**Sofia's**__** voice say.**_

___**Alright**____**Sofia**__** I'll be right out" she said, getting out of the tub, and going into the shower, vowing never to do that again.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hermione groaned at the memory, and covered her face with her hands, god she could just imagine it now, Malfoy laughing his ass off, at her feeble attempts at sex, she had also heard about his…umm experience in that kind of stuff.

'why am I even thinking about that kind of stuff?' she berated herself, she wouldn't have sex with Malfoy, even if she was his wife, but then again would she spend the rest of her life a virgin then? Because cheating went against all her values and principals, but so was the idea of having sex with someone for mere convenience. __

She stole a glance at the wall, and gasped loudly, she had half an hour to get ready and shower.

"shit shit shit" she cursed as she jumped out of bed and tripped over a pillow, she rose quickly and raced to the bathroom, ten minutes later she came out wrapped in a towel, she let the towel drop, and was about to race to her closet when she heard a loud gasp, she whipped her head around, and could practically feel the blood as it rushed to her cheeks, there stood Malfoy staring at her naked ass with wide eyes, she thanked the gods he only saw her back as she reached for the towel, and wrapped it around herself.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock before you enter?" Hermione snapped at him, he was still staring at her with an open mouth. But her comment snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I did, but you didn't answer" he said simply.

"So you decided to barge in to my room unexcused" she growled dangerously. a man who knew Hermione well would have ran for the hills when he heard her growl her words out, unfortunately for him, Draco had no idea about the imminent danger he was in, as he strutted to her bed and promptly sat on it.

"Well, Gemma sent me to check on you, and ask if you are ready yet, as he regarded her still bashful form with amusement." He said

"Fuck" Hermione cursed, and Draco almost fell off the bed.

He stared at her, as she ran to her closet and shut the door; he stared after her at the closed door.

"go tell her I will be ready in 5 minutes and tell Blaise that I'll be at his door in 3 minutes, and he better be ready" Hermione said as the door opened and she came out jumping on one leg trying to wear the gold stilettos .

She finally got it on and rushed to her mirror, she started brushing her hair, when she noticed him staring at her.

"NOW!" she bellowed at him.

"What happened to your shirt?" he asked pointing at the golden glittering shirt.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione asked looking down at her shirt.

"It has no back!" he snapped

"Yeah, I know, now go to mum" she said, as she turned back towards the mirror and started brushing her hair.

"You are not going to Weasly's like that, over my dead body" he growled

"YOU BETTER NOT BE ORDERING ME AROUND MALFOY, CAUSE I WILL WEAR WHATEVER I WANT!!" Hermione said

Blaise came running into the room,

"What the hell is going on here?" Blaise said looking from the red faced Hermione to the equally red faced Draco.

"FERRET FACE HERE THINKS HE CAN ORDER ME AROUND" Hermione said pointing at Draco.

"AND SHE THINKS THAT SHE CAN GO OUT LIKE THAT, LOOK AT THE BLOODY SHIRT, IT HAS NO FUCKING BACK!!"

"Hermione we are ready, can you please go to the fireplace in the 3rd living room and wait there, and ask Poopy to get you some floo powder"

"Fine" Hermione said stomping out of the room.

After she was out of the room, Blaise cracked a small smile,

"A rule for future references, never tell Hermione what to do, or else she hangs on to what you told her not to do, even if she didn't like it in the first place"

"I won't let her go to Weasly and Potter or anywhere for that matter dressed like that" Draco said stubbornly.

"I am going with her, and if you want you can come too"

"I guess I will come, just to keep an eye on her, and make sure Potter keeps his hands too himself"

"If I were you I'd worry about Weasly, he's the one with the crush on her, Potter was only acting, and he's like a brother to her" Blaise said

"Yeah she told me, but that kiss I saw wasn't brotherly at all" Draco growled

"OH MY GOD" Blaise exclaimed, looking at Draco with a wide grin.

"WHAT?!"

"You are jealous"

"No I am not" Draco said indignantly

"Yes you are"

Just when Draco was about to retort, Hermione came in she looked gorgeous in her gold backless blouse and her black leather pants, the blouse was held by two knots, one at the middle of her back and the other on the back of her neck, but both were covered by her long beautiful honey hair .

"Blaise, we're going to be late" Hermione said, crossing her arms and completely ignoring Draco.

"yeah, we're coming, but aren't you going to wear a jacket, we are going to be late, and it might get cold, and we're two weeks away from school, do you really want to get sick now"

"You are right, I can't get sick now" Hermione said hurrying to her closet and coming out wearing a leather jacket, that matched her pants, she checked her golden eye shadow in the mirror, and smiled.

"Lets go" Draco said.

"Wait, you are coming with us?" Hermione said

"Yeah, I am" Draco said

Blaise gave Hermione a pleading look, and she caved.

"listen Malfoy, you ruin my or anyone's night tonight, and I will personally ruin your chances of having an heir, meaning I will personally cut your balls off and use them as earrings " she threatened then walked out of the door leaving Draco with his jaw hanging open, and Blaise grinning madly.

"That's my little sister" he said, wiping and invisible tear from his eye, as he pretended to proudly cry.

"Lets go" Blaise said, hurrying out of the room.

Draco stood there for a while then hurried after them.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait guys, my dsl was busted, it just got fixed this morning so here it is, i hope you liked it, and please don't forget to review**

**love you all**

**Summer**


	15. The Birthday II Of snogging and trees

**The Birthday II**

Hermione entered the room where her parents were sitting, she was still sort of upset with them, and reacted a little stiffly when her mother tried to hug her, she felt a little guilty, but she couldn't really help it.

They were going to the Weasley's by floo, and then the younger faction was going to apparate to the nightclub, which was apparently the go-to place for a fashionable night out.

"Draco dear, you're coming with us!" Gemma Zabini remarked, when Draco Malfoy entered the room with her children.

"Yeah" he said, still eyeing Hermione's jacket covered back.

"That's so great of you dear, trying to get close to Hermione's friends"

"Yeah isn't he just hunky dory" Hermione muttered under her breath as her parents yelled out 'The Burrow' and disappeared in a flash of green flames, but Blaise and Draco heard her.

"Well I don't know about dory, but I have been called hunky before" Malfoy said, smirking while Blaise snickered at his sister and best friend.

"URGH" Hermione gurgled too frustrated to talk.

She stomped over to the fireplace took a fistful of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace.

"THE BURROW" Hermione shouted and disappeared in the brilliant green flames.

She stumbled out of the fireplace at the burrow, and was greeted with hugs and kisses from all the Weasley's and Harry, she shook hands with the boys of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Ron's dormitory mates, who were invited, she hugged Pavarti and Lavender and her own dorm-mates, she pulled back after the last hug and greeting, intent on warning her friends.

"Okay guys my brother and Malfoy will be here any second, could you guys _try_ not to fight, its Ron's special day, and we don't want to ruin it" Hermione said, and there was a wave of moans and groans from the boys and nudges and winks from the girls, Hermione barely stifled the urge to roll her eyes, typical!

As soon as she had finished speaking the fireplace flared green and Malfoy and Blaise stepped out, looking cool and composed, no stumbling for them, stupid Slytherins.

There was an awkward silence, until Blaise congratulated Ron on his birthday, and Malfoy mumbled something similar, then the room regained its joyful mood, although the atmosphere was still somewhat strained.

The adults migrated to the other room, so the teens could present the gifts, eat the cake and be on their way.

Ron almost hyperventilated when he got Hermione's gift, clutching the signed glove like it was the Holy Grail, Boys! Really! It was just a stupid glove!

He blushed when he got Blaise's book, and quickly tucked it back into its cover, then speedily moved on to the next gift, which was an original Chuddley Cannons uniform , he went through the roof for that one too.

He also got an anti-theft wallet, a wallet that bit uninvited fingers, a framed Quidditch team photo, with him on the teams' shoulders as they celebrated a win, he also got a month's supply of WWW ever-changing ink which morphed into colors as you wrote with it, he got a charmed mirror that showed him the best styles and colors for him.

After that Hermione gave up noting every gift and headed to the window to stare at the darkening sky, thinking of her father, and what he was doing now, was he okay, was there something bothering him.

"'Mione "Harry called quietly from behind her.

"Hey" she smiled wanly at him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione leaned into him and gulped, trying to keep the tears from surfacing.

"Its dad" she said quietly.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"I don't know, he was fine when he went away, but its been weeks, and he's sent one letter that couldn't have been more than 2 lines and he hasn't replied to any of my letters since, I'm really worried about him" Hermione said, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Would you like me to go check on him; I can go tomorrow and be back by the end of the next day." Harry offered, his brow furrowed; Harry had license to travel all over Europe and some places in Africa and the US too, without the hassle that involved international traveling for other wizards.

"Oh would you Harry?" Hermione smiled tearfully at him.

"Sure, I'll be gone by noon tomorrow" Harry said.

"Oh thank you Harry, thank you!" Hermione grinned, hugging Harry.

"Isn't this cozy?" a voice sneered from behind them.

"Malfoy I swear I'll even attach a jewel or two to them before I wear them as earrings" Hermione warned in a harsh whisper.

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but it didn't seem to faze him besides a raised eyebrow.

"How very imaginative of you my dear; now if you will excuse us Potter, I need to speak with my fiancée" Malfoy sneered, as he took hold of Hermione's arm and dragged her outside, Hermione was dragged for ten minutes before she lost her temper

"What the hell do you think you're-"Hermione started but was cut off by Malfoy's kiss, it was not a kiss of the gentle variety, it was brutal and possessive, he had her pushed up against the nearest with one hand fisted in her hair keeping her lips attached to his, and the other at her hips, pushing her leather clad mound against his arousal.

Hermione had long ceased struggling and now had two fistfuls of Malfoy's ultra-soft hair in her hands; her fingers massaged his nape, pulling him closer to her, his fingers trailed down her thigh, they grasped her knee, pulling one of her legs around his waist, pushing his arousal at that crucial spot.

Hermione gasped as she felt him closer than ever, she pulled back from the kiss and threw her head back, mouth wide open, panting, desperate for air, he trailed kisses down her jaw, her neck, where he paused at the base of her throat to nip at the point where her pulse jumped madly, when she moaned in response he licked it then sucked on it.

The hand in her hair crept to the nape of her neck, where it crept to the strings that held her top up, as he moved to lick and suck at the cleavage revealed by the golden top.

"Draco! Hermione! Come on we're going to cut the cake!" Blaise's voice came from terrace, from where he thankfully couldn't see his best friend's head buried between his sister's breasts.

Hermione froze while Draco continued to lavish attention on her breasts.

"Malfoy, we have to stop" her voice was hoarse and husky, as she clutched his head and tried to pull it away from her.

"Just ignore them" Malfoy said, pushing his hard-on into her soft mound, pulling her leg tighter around him when she tried to remove it.

Hermione let out a half gasp/half moan but the cold air was already clearing her head.

She pushed away, pulling her leg from around him, and planting her foot firmly on the ground.

Her knees were still weak, and she wobbled a bit as horror started creeping over her, she had acted like a SLUT!

Worse than a slut, at least a slut slept with people she liked , she had just nearly had sex, on her best friend's birthday, with her mortal enemy, and her family and friends were just meters away, what was _wrong_ with her.

She leaned against the wall as she pushed her hair back into place, her lips felt swollen and tender, and her nipples were two little diamonds pushing at her top.

Her vision cleared and there stood Malfoy, _smirking_ like the git he was.

"God! You are _such _a_ git_"

Malfoy just smiled, his lips were swollen, his hair was mussed, and there was a bulge in his trousers that proclaimed the activity they had just been indulging in to the world.

Hermione tried to finger comb her hair, and checked that the knot at the back of her neck was secure, but the minute she touched it, it fell apart, and she scrambled to keep her top from exposing her breasts to all and sundry, she tried to re-tie it but her hands were shaking too badly.

"A little help here!" Hermione snapped at the smirking blond.

"Turn around" he said

And she did, as soon as she felt him grasp the strings, she pulled her waist length hair to the side, and realized that her jacket had been some how discarded when she felt air on her bare back, she looked around for it, it was a few feet from where they stood.

She felt his breath on the back her neck and stifled a shiver, he seemed to be intent on tying the knot in the slowest method possible, it seemed to require a lot of touching as well, and his hands on her bare skin burned her. She fought to keep from squirming, Merlin what was _wrong_ with her.

Finally he finished and she felt him nipping at her shoulder then kissing the spot he bit.

She found her eyes closing as she felt his hands on her bare sides, they moved to her stomach beneath her top, and her muscles quivered, she tried to fight it, honestly she did, but it just felt so _good_. They seemed to be parting ways, his hands; one was heading toward her breasts, while the other crawled towards her pants.

"HERMIONE!" this time it was Ron's voice, it was still coming from the terrace, but Hermione jumped away from Malfoy, and heard him muttering darkly under his breath, something about strangling and weasels.

"We have to get back" Hermione said.

"Well you are going to have to stick close to me until this goes away" Malfoy all but snarled, pointing at his crotch.

Hermione blushed, and nodded, anything to get to the safety of the house and her friends.

"Just walk in front of me , I'll put my arm around your waist, it'll look suspicious but that better than walking in to the lion's den with the princess lioness herself, and a hard on'

Hermione wanted to protest his arm around her waist, but her throat was too tight.

"Let's go" he said and he pulled her to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and moved so that she covered the bulge in his pants, she felt it against her leather clad butt, and every step sent a wave of shivers down her spine as _It _rubbed against her.

Walking was a little awkward at first, but they developed a rhythm.

"I want you to stay away from Potter" Malfoy said quietly, as they neared the house.

"That is _so _not going to happen Malfoy, Harry is one of my best friends" Hermione replied, her voice back and in full mad mode.

Malfoy stopped abruptly, and turned her around; he grasped upper arms and shook her.

"Don't you get it? You are _mine_" Malfoy growled.

"I swear if I see him touching you again, I'll kill him, no man will ever touch you again but me! You belong to me from the soles of your feet to the tips of your head, you will be my wife within days, I am the only man who will ever be inside you from this day forward, do you understand?" he shook her again, and Hermione shrugged off his hands.

"I don't belong to you, or to any man Malfoy, I belong to myself, and you can just shove that whole caveman-macho- act where the sun doesn't shine, because '." Hermione said then stomped off, her stilettos digging in the muddy lawn.

* * *

Malfoy stood there and watched her go; at least he won't need her covering services any longer. That argument had successfully killed the buzz.

It had all been going fine, he had always known Granger would be a spit-fire in bed, and now he had proof, that had been the hottest snogging session he had had his whole life, and he had plenty to compare it to.

But as they had walked back he had thought about who had taught her to kiss so well, to let her passion go, and his good mood had died an untimely death.

The thought of any man touching her the way he had touched her had made his insides boil, his hands clenched at the thought of Potter kissing her, touching her, cupping those magnificent breasts…

He heard a sound and whipped to find a small bush on fire…damn it he had lost control of his magic, like a bloody 5 year old!

He cast a quick _agumenti_ and headed inside, he would kill the first man who even thought about touching her.

* * *

Hermione sat inside with a plate of cake in her lap, it had been shoved at her the minute she entered, she had forgotten her jacket outside, but she couldn't face Malfoy now so she had to wait until he came in and then go out and get it, she had toyed briefly with the idea of sending Ginny or Blaise to get it, but had discarded the thought immediately, she did not want either of those two encountering Malfoy in his current…state.

She blushed when she thought of his _state_

Merlin what had she been thinking, snogging Malfoy of all people, if they hadn't been interrupted they would have continued to the eventual end such things headed to, she had come really close to losing her virginity up had against a tree, she had had no self control, she wasn't in the habit of self-deception, and she wasn't about to start now. She had no control where Malfoy and snogging were concerned

Her mind raced as she tried to find away to stop this from ever happening again she would just have to never be alone with him, she would make sure of it!

Just then Malfoy entered, he was back to his cool collected annoying gitty self, no more mussed hair or abnormally pink puffy lips, unlike her! URGH annoying too composed Slytherin! His eyes scanned the room and when they fell on her, they seemed to fill with fury.

What the hell, what was _he_ mad about, she was the one who was supposed to be mad.

He strode through the room towards her like the messenger of doom, and Hermione barely stifled a smile at her thoughts.

"Where is your jacket?" He seethed.

"None of your business" Hermione said, tossing her hair, and standing up, she had been planning to go get the jacket and wear it, but she would leave the jacket exactly where it was, it was one of her favorites, but it would be a small price to pay for infuriating him, she would just make Harry cast a warming charm on her if it got too cold.

If this was the method to use in order to annoy Malfoy, then she vowed to walk around as close to half naked as possible without being arrested for indecent exposure for the foreseeable future.

A very Slytherin smirk crept upon her face, if jealousy was the way to aggravate Malfoy, she would make sure she had _fun_ tonight; she had always _loved_ dirty dancing, the movie and the act.

* * *

_**A/N: hello everyone I'm back, and I intend to stay, I will be updating as much as I can during the next two months, b0**_

_**ut I will be having my exams, so it will be hard, but after 24-7-2010 I will be all yours!**_

**_A/N: i wanted to make the chapter longer, but i had to settle for faster, but from now on you guys vote, longer vs faster, the first to achive 25 votes will go for the next chapter, and so on for every chapter(also tell me if you want to vote every chapter, or just this once), every chapter is going to be at least 2000 words (longer is 3500+), and fast is within the week, not the same day, or the next! so vote for your prefrence in reviews pls NOT PMs because i hardly open my e-mail any longer, so i probably wont see them._**

_**I have left an A/N in my profile, and almost all of my stories for you to read, go to my profile if you haven't seen it yet.**_

_**Love you all, don't forget to review, it's a great motivator.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(The birthday III- dirty dancing)

Hermione stifled the urge to put her palms against her ears, the bloody music was too loud!

"Come on 'Mione, lets go get a drink, you're buying for me" Ginny said urging her towards the bar.

Hermione followed the red head to the bar, and tried to locate the rest of her party, Harry was already chatting up a blond giggly witch by the DJ's station, Ron and the rest already sat at a table talking and laughing, Draco and Blaise were no where to be seen.

"I want a sex on the beach" Ginny whispered to her.

Hermione leaned on the bar, and called the bartender, he was heart stopping gorgeous with mussed black hair and a killer white smile.

"What can I get for you sugar?" he said, oh god he had an accent, a Texan lilt, that caused fluttering deep in her stomach.

"I want two sex on the beach" Hermione husked, leaning really close over the bar so that she was almost whispering in his ear.

He raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes twinkling, "that's a pretty dangerous request darling, are you sure you're old enough?" indicating the circle on the bar.

An age detector.

Hermione smiled and put her hand on it; it gave a soft glow for a second then indicated 17 in green.

"Guess I'm old enough huh?"

"Guess you are, 2 sex on the beach coming up!" he said, his eyes smoldering at her.

Hermione smiled, two second later she was handing Ginny her drink.

"I'll get off in half an hour, save me a dance sugar?" the lilting accent made Hermione's heart flip-flopped in her chest.

"Don't make me wait!" she called out over her shoulder as she left. God she loved flirting! It was her favorite past time besides reading and of course dirty dancing, something she was really good at since she took lessons a couple of years ago.

"Hermione!" Ginny giggled

"What?" Hermione asked, all wide eyed innocence

"You were all over him!"

"Well I had to; it is really difficult to hear anyone in this racket!" Hermione said innocently, eyes sparkling.

"Merlin! You are such a flirt!" Ginny giggled, taking a sip of her drink.

Hermione took a quick gulp of her drink, she danced best tipsy.

"Come on, lets dance" Hermione said taking Ginny's drink from her hand and setting it on a nearby table.

Hermione led the red headed girl to the crowded dance floor, got to the very center, then closed her eyes, feeling the beat of the song in the soles of her feet, she started dancing.

Draco Malfoy looked around him, looking for his fiancée, that girl was going to drive him barmy! He looked away for a second and she was gone!

He spotted Potter, he was snogging her! He had her up against the wall, he couldn't see her face but she had both her hands in his hair, mussing it up, like she had been doing to him to half an hour ago!

Draco felt his blood boil, this was unacceptable! She was his damn it!

He headed there, stomping his foot with every step, he was going to strangle Potter! He was going strangle him with his bare hands! Then he was going to take Granger home, and show her who she bloody belonged to!

He reached Potter just then, and he grabbed the back of his caught ready to rip into him, and…the girl who was not Hermione!

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?"

"Where is Granger?" he asked, seething at his faux pas.

"Check the dance floor" he said with a smirk, and then put his arm on the shoulder of the blond he had been snogging, and walked away, grinning.

Draco turned, and there stood his fiancée, in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by circle of people egging her on as she proceeded to bend her body into a 90 degrees position, then wriggle her ass, which happened to be pressed to the crotch of the guy she was dancing with, she smiled innocently then put her index in her mouth, like a school girl caught with her hand the cookie jar and looked back at her ass like she had no idea how it was doing what it was doing.

He resisted the urge to stamp his foot, where the hell was the Granger from school! Was he going to spend the rest of his life beating men of his wife! Damn it!

And double damn it, but she looked sexy as hell as she did that!

Hermione kept wiggling her ass, she could feel Mr. Bartender getting excited, she smiled softly, it was a hard move, that had taken her ages to learn, but it never felt to get a _rise_ out of her dancing partner.

Just then she spied Malfoy striding towards her with purposeful steps, looking for all the world like a guy on the warpath.

She straitened, and felt her partner pull her against him, she gyrated against him.

"Sorry, but I have to go" she said, turning in his arms, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips as a thank you and started to move away from him. She wanted to make Malfoy jealous not cause a fight, and possibly an ugly scene.

His arms locked around her "stay a little longer sugar, I'm feeling frisky" he said grinding his arousal against her, and grinning roguishly.

"Sorry but my fiancée is a little hot tempered and I don't want to cause a scene." Hermione said, but it was too late Malfoy was already shoving his way to them on the dance floor.

"I really have to go now!"

"Fine, but just another kiss sugar" he said

She let out a frustrated groan, and gave him another quick peck, he grinned again, he really was cute.

He let her go, and she flew from his arms, and right into Malfoy's.

"Please Malfoy, don't make scene" she whispered urgently in his ear, wrapping her arms around his waist to keep him in place.

He looked at her for a second, before he took her head into his hands, and kissed her, it was a clone from the one of earlier today, but she didn't fight him, he needed to stake his claim, and this would calm him down, because it was this or get into a fight with the Mr. bartender, and she definitely preferred this.

He let her go, his eyes burning "let's go now!" he said harshly.

He started out, pulling her with him, his arm wrapped around her waist, gripping the exposed flesh of her side tightly, she winced but didn't protest.

She caught Ginny's eye as they headed for the door, and signaled that she was leaving; the younger girl gave her a wink and a nod.

Five minutes later she found herself in her room, she started to move away from Malfoy but he held her tightly.

"Don't ever do something like that again!" he seethed

"I'll do what I want!" she said defiantly ripping herself out of his arms and standing there facing him with her hands on her waist.

He lunged at her and the ended up on the bed, he started kissing her, and she responded, his tongue set her mouth on fire and his hands burned her body, he left her lips, and kissed his way down her throat, then sucked at the base, then soothed it with his tongue, he moved between her breasts and marked her again, it continued like this for a while, his hands driving her wild while his mouth marked her in every place it could reach.

He finally stopped, just as Hermione burst into an orgasm, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, while her entire body convulsed, he took out his want and cast a silent spell on her as she lay there shuddering.

Her eyes finally opened to see him, sitting there smiling with self satisfaction.

He gave her a close mouthed kiss.

"Sleep" he said quietly, before striding out of the room, whistling.


End file.
